Traditions and Chances: Part 2
by Fyrewolf91
Summary: Continuing where we left off, meeting new friends, old family, and in the background...a shadow comes back into the city.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone welcome back. Took some time to do a little fixing on the chapters but now everything should ready to go either weekly or biweekly.**

 **Now First off, time to answer some questions**

 ** _AstoryTellerBook_** **technically asked two questions;**

 **-first was if I was going to pick up speed on this and... is yes I am going to pick up speed on this, both in uploads and in the pacing, I got more of the story fleshed out and a more consistant typing schedule.**

 **-And he asked... who the daughters of Cania are...and this is a difficult question, originally I had it wrote that there was going to be one for every species of canine, cause I thought that there were so many and they were all different(wolf...fox...jackal,,,dhole...dingo...coyote...etc), but after doing some research and finding out there was only two (canis lupus and Canis Vulpes) with all foxes falling under the Vulpes (shocker lol) and jackals, dingo, painted dogs, coyotes were all under the Lupus line, so I had to redo the entire canine section of the theology I've written. SO...to answer your question is only two...Vulpea and Luperia...but they each have daughter for each sub species of fox...or wolf respectively.**

 ** _Guest_** **asked if the vixen from before changed her name from Erin to Emily. And this is referencing Nick's now ex that I wrote in earlier when Judy was dating Terry. For some reason, my spell check changed her name from Erin to Emily and I never caught it till way later...SO when It came time to write in the new vixen 'Rose'..I originally had her name as Emily...so I had to rewrite her in as Rose since I messed up. Gotta love spell check.**

 ** _Lukasz0016._** **..asked if I was going to write how each species dating/courtship works. And yes whether its in this story or in one of the many side tails (yes it took me a week for that pun title for my side stories) I will bring up most species dating habits.**

 **Secondly, HUGE thanks for everyone who reviewed, liked, followed, and PM'd me about this story, too many to list from both and AO3. I usually don't care for stats or analytic but I was blown away by the numbers ( alone had 157 faves, 258 follows, 65k words and 235 reviews) damn. I gotta say I wasn't expecting nearly that. I know you all cant wait to see where this story will go, and neither do I, but I will do my best to keep up expectations.**

 **Another huge thanks to** ** _BlueLightHouse_** **for letting me use his AU version of Judy and Nick (renamed in mine).**

 **With further ado...here's the first chapter of Part 2,**

Judy followed the two foxes as best she could through the tightly packed fluid that was the fair goers. She got worried for a second or two when she lost sight of them, her panic spiked realizing that an angry Nick was actually a scary thought, not that he was a predator, but because he had never lost control before in front of her or as far as she knew since meeting him. Today though, she witnessed his well crafted mask not break, showing his pain and anger. She wasn't afraid of him though, she knew he would never harm her, but she was more afraid FOR him, one wrong move and he could've been suspended...or worse. That thought spurred her on she pushed her way into the crowd, sighing in relief when she noticed them both sitting on a bench, Vivian wiping her eyes dry as she patted Nick on the back, who was holding his head in his paws, elbows propped on his knees as he stared at the ground, his emerald eyes dull and misty from Judy's point of view. Her better hearing was no use trying to hear whatever it was that the two were talking about, their voices muffled by the chorus of the surrounding mammals. She slowed her approach, her ears flopped back as Nick glanced up at her, before avoiding her eyes as he looked away. Judy swallowed and steel her resolve as she walked up to them, and jumped up onto the bench next to her boyfriend. She placed a hesitant paw on his thigh and patted gently, silently telling him to talk when he was ready.

Nick sighed as he let one of his paws fall onto hers, his larger brown clad vulpine paw engulfing her much smaller grey one. He flexed his fingers, letting his claws extend for only a moment before retracting them in frustration, not wanting to scare Judy with his more predatory feature. Judy, however, didn't notice, or well maybe didn't care as she placed her other paw onto his, sandwiching his paw between her as she gave a comforting squeeze. He leaned back into the bench, sighing heavily as Judy saw a side of him she only saw once previously, and that was the first time they mated. The worried, panicked, unsure side, the side that he hid so well behind his confidence and smug nature.

"After all this time...he comes back. And with that...thing." Nick snarled and spat that last part.

Vivian patted Nick on the back, "I know Hun, I feel the same way. No contact all these years and he just suddenly pops in? And with a daughter?"

Judy wanted to hold her tongue, but her curiosity got the better of her, "Nick? Can I ask...why this is so big to you?" She almost shied back when Nick seemed to glare at her, "I mean, not to sound insensitive, I just want to understand why your so pissed."

Nick sighed hard through is teeth, "Foxes...well canines...we don't cheat, we don't have affairs. Mate for life means just that. Once we bare our soul to our mates, we are stuck together forever. The modern marriage is actually based on canines ancient traditions." He paused as he gave his girlfriend a soft look, "Even the word marriage has ancient Caniaran roots, Marr meaning spirit and Agien meaning all time."

Judy gave a soft smile, "So roughly translated to 'souls forever'."

Nick smiled a bit at that, "Yep..or 'soul mates'. Anyway, to us canines, we take that very seriously. Now don't get me wrong, physically we can get aroused and mate outside the relationship, but mentally and even spiritually, it destroys us. It breaks everything that it means to be one of us. Even the most unorthodox, liberal fox will never cheat."

It finally clicked with Judy, "So with him bringing a daughter...means he cheated."

Vivian chimed in, "Not only cheated, he got a vixen pregnant. Which is the ultimate in blasphemy to our deities. He basically committed a hell-worthy trespass." She gestured to Nick, "And according to traditions, Nick here could've struck his father...and her."

Judy's eyes went wide as she turned to Nick, who only shrugged and nodded. Judy suddenly had an image of Nick slashing at the older todd, spilling blood onto the ground in anger. She shook all those thoughts away, Nick wasn't THAT traditional. Besides, she didn't want to think about what the aftermath could've been, a fox attacking someone, at a nearly all bunny fair, DURING a lapin holy week. She shuddered at what the implications could have been. Judy looked at could see Nick was struggling with this and it dawned on her that even though Nick was fatherless for most of his life, he still clung to the hope he would see his father again. She remembered that when he would talk about his father, it was always s about how close they were and how much Nick wanted to be like him early on. And know his father did return, but only to have his father destroy that image of him by bringing the very proof of being unfaithful.

Judy squeezed his paws, causing him to look at her questioningly. She gave a soft smile, "Nick...your better than him. I know you would NEVER to anything like that to me...and you know yourself that you wouldn't. You're not your father sweetie, your better than him."

Nick smiled warmly at his bunny mate, twisted towards her to pull her into a tight hug. Vivienne sat beside them and hugged them as well. After several minutes they broke apart, Nick looking serious as he stood, "Now...I'm going to go find my father, and demand he tell us just why he left."

Judy stood on the bench to better look him in the eye, "But what about the vixen?"

"Ill figure that out later, but for now...Id rather not talk about ….her." Judy could tell that he was holding back from saying what he really wanted to. From what him and his mother hinted at, what he could call that younger vixen was anything but nice.

A soft sobbing voice behind them drew their attention, "No we are going to talk about...her...right now." They all turned to see the young vixen from before, although this time she was shaking, her muzzle showing clear signs of her sorrow.

Nick sighed, not wanting to deal with this right now. He motioned to the sad female fox, "Look, I..."

The vixen snapped and pointed at Nick with her own claw, "No you look, I have been constantly berated my ENTIRE life due to what I am. I have been hated, talked down to, bullied and beaten for a mistake my mother made. No one ever wanted to hear MY side, no one wanted to try to understand what was going on, no they would rather push me around, spray me gods know what, beat me up and muzzle me. All because of what I am." She fell onto her knees sobbing, covering her muzzle with her paws, "No one understands or wants to understand, they just want to judge me." Vivian, Nick and Judy were all taken aback by the vixens sobbing. Nick started walking forward towards the convulsing fox. He stopped right in front of her, Judy seeing that she stiffened, like she was expecting something.

Nick knelt down in front of her, and reached towards her. He placed a paw on her shoulder, his voice low and soft, "Then...why don't you help us understand."

Rose looked up in surprise at the older todd giving her a small smile. She took his paw as he helped her up. He guided her over to the bench and had her sit next his mother, who look just as shocked as Judy was that Nick had done that. Rose sighed as she looked down at the ground, trying to find the best way to start.

 **Dont forget to let me know your thoughts and ...Ill answer your question in the pre-story AN on each chapter**

 **-Fyrewolf-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, here we are a regular update. Really trying for a weekly or biweekly.**

 **Before we begin...answering a few comments**

 **-Ghostwolf88- Hopefully its sound as interesting to everyone as it did to me while writing**

 **-AstoryTellerBook- The canines to me kinda have a rougher dialect like german or russian, but with the yipping/howling, growls canines do thrown in. (think coyote or husky 'talking' so it would kinda sound like ..Can...I...a..rin with a forced push of sorts from the I to the a...if that makes sense lol**

 **-Guest- Oh Im going to really have James work to get full forgiveness...it prob wont resolve till about halfway through part 2**

 **-Vescu- No problem, I was there not long ago. Once I started typing what I wanted instead of what I thought others wanted it became easier to type and let it flow.**

 **-USA Patriot- Im going to go into more detail as to WHY its a big deal with canines as to what Rose is.**

 **-SaberGatomon- Thanks, Im trying to make Nick a bit more...idk understandable?...Have him mature enough to realize thinks will get to him and its ok to let it show...and not hold onto things.**

 **-0p3raGh05T- Hey thanks, hopefully this chapter shines a light on why she blames her mom, but not hate her for it...**

Rose sighed as she began, continuing to look at the ground, "First...my mom was my best friend and only parent since the start. Her name was Violet...a very pretty arctic fox, and she was a waitress for as long as I knew. Up until I was eight or so, that was the only way I saw her, clean uniform, pencil and order book, etc. We even ate at the diner she worked out once in a while when things were going good. She on the path to being a manager had things gone her way. We lived out on the coast, a small port town that was mostly predators with a few prey dotted here and there. Things weren't too bad to start, school was easy for me...I was a quick learner, passing all my classes with flying colors. Mom was paid well so I never went hungry or cold. I did get some odd looks now and then from other canines but I ignored them." She paused as she sat up and gazed off into the distance, "But as time went on I started to notice things, things like; mom avoiding talking about dad when I asked her, telling me to forget about him and always looking so distraught when I was press...and when we would pray to the gods, she would beg for forgiveness, which I never understood fully."

"Sounds like you and your mother are really close, and still love her even though she messed up," Nick gave Rose a soft smile, who nodded with her own happy grin.

"Yep...we …. were super close." Her smile fell as she started to fiddle with her necklace, clutching it tightly. Vivian noticed this as did the other two, but it was Judy that recognized the jewelry. Gideon's mother had one as well, even as far back as when Gideon was still a bully. The doe never found out what it was but it seemed important since she would clutch it in the same manner when the elder vixen and a younger Gideon would sit alone during school functions.

During Judy's thought process, Vivian looked confused, not sure why this pertained to her husband James, "What happened? If things were going good, then why are you here now with my husband?" She internally winced at the way her question sounded almost like an accusation. But if the young vixen was offended, she didn't let it show...at least not outwardly.

Rose's face fell as her eyes got misty, hugging her self to keep from sobbing, "When I was about ten, Mom...she got sick...real sick. After putting it off for weeks she finally went in to get checked out, it wasn't good. Doctors said the...tumor was in a bad spot, non-operable. Mom took me in close, we hugged as she laid on the bed in the hospital and told me the news. It be lucky if she lived much more than a few weeks to months. She cried as she told me about dad and what happened."

She paused as she wiped her tears away, suddenly looking nervous again. Nick and Vivian held their breaths, ready to hear any information about James, but if the look Rose had was any indicator, it wasn't all that great. Rose let her tears fall as she kept going, "Mom told me before I was born, she was a prostitute out on the coast, and that was when she and dad..." By this point Judy was nervous and rightly so...so when she glanced up and saw the snarl forming on Vivian's twitching muzzle, she actually was worried about what she would do to Rose. Even Nick started to look pissed, making a fist with his paws in anger, "Anyway, mom told me her side, apparently she wanted out of the life, wanted to start over away from all that. She told me she was an orphan after her parents were killed in a flash flood when she was little and had no where to go, but after years of turning tricks, and taking night classes, she finally saved up money to buy her contract out and earn her GED. " Nick relaxed enough to sigh at this, he had seen this stuff first paw in the city, young male and female predators turning to being workers of the night, unable to get better jobs due to lack of education. They very rarely got out, selling their bodies until they either passed from exposure having no homes, or overcome by some disease, so to hear that one somewhere out side of Zootopia had gotten out, he had to give her his respect...even if the hussy did have an affair with his father.

Rose never stopped talking, "It was her last night and she was at a bar, waiting to entice the perfect mark, when this handsome tod came in off the docks needing a drink. He wasn't in the mood to chat so mom let it go, at first enjoying her own drink...until," Rose paused as she inhaled deeply, "Until the tod started to look hammered drunk, so mom told the barkeep she would help him to his room. She told me she had no plans to actually have sex, but he was cute and she was needy so...Mom had her way with him, for some reason not caring about anything...when she came to she cleaned up then decided to help herself to his wallet." She looked and shrunk back at the angry vulpines near her, "She was young and needed the money, and it was her last night so she thought a drunk dockworker would assume he drank it away...but when she opened it and saw the picture of him, a pretty vixen and a young son, her first thought was that he lost them and that's the reason for his drinking...until she glanced over and noticed his paw...and the ring that was now visible in the light. She panicked, dropped the wallet and fled. She found out later that her pimp told the bartender to slip her something, get her high and give her a proper send off, so they slipped him something to get him super wasted and gave her something to get her horny."

"Mom for years prayed for forgiveness, begging to every canid deity to understand that she made a mistake, she NEVER would have slept with a married mammal, she was too traditional. A week later, she found out she was pregnant...and puked from something other than morning sickness." Rose sighed as she clutched her necklace, "Flash forward to when I was ten, and now it all made sense. Well, the hospital called around and when da..uh..James showed up, she explained everything, much to his dismay. After he calmed down and forgave her, since it wasn't fully her fault, he wanted to know what he could do to put her at ease. She passed that day, but not before begging him to give me a better life, one she never had." By this point Rose was full on crying, "He took me home and we've been out on the coast ever since, well...until I graduated High School and dad decided to try to make amends." Vivian surprised them all by sitting closer to the younger vixen and put her arm around her, "Why did he leave, and why not come back sooner? If he would've explained that to me, I would have understood and accepted him back...and you by extension."

Rose didn't answer, but merely looked at Nick firmly yet sadly, who bowed his head in understanding. Young him would NOT have understood, and might have been very angry at his dad for leaving and then coming back years later with a daughter from another vixen. Even now, he could hear his old self, the hustler and con-mammal, yelling at him to tear into her, act on his traditions and rage...but it was his new self, the understanding 'been-given-a-second-chance', officer Nick that was also talking, telling him it wasn't her fault, nor really her mother's or his father's. Things just aligned to be a huge problem, he smiled as he pulled the shocked vixen into a tight hug, speaking softly to her to ease her mind, "It's ok Rose, yes I would not have understood then, but I do now, and I don't blame you. I may not like your mother, and I still hate dad for leaving without giving a reason, but I don't hate you. You didn't do anything wrong to me, yea you may have kept dad away longer, but if he would've returned sooner with you in tow...well, I think your fears of me being aggressive might have been true." He broke the hug and gave her a warm smile, "I cant speak for my mom Rose, but I hold no blood grudge against you and forgive you as the first son of Wilde." Rose gave a happy gasp as she lunged forward and hugged him tight. Judy looked confused at what exactly Nick said and why he said it that way, but figured it was a fox thing and would ask him later.

Vivian looked both stunned and awestruck what her son had done, and could scarcely believe it, but his words did ring true to her as well, she may not have liked what Rose said went on, but it wasn't really anyone's fault, although she was sure Nick wanted to hear from James just way he left in the first place, much like herself. She smiled and joined in the hug, "It'll be ok sweetie, we understand, just give us some time to come to terms with all this."

After several minutes of hugging, Judy being pulled in as well, they all broke apart and planned on what to do next, specifically Judy calling her parents to let them know Nick's estranged father would be joining them during the dinner, while Rose went to find her father to tell him that as well. Nick and Vivian both let out sighs of relief from all that and looked at each other, hoping the rest of the day goes ok.

 **Remember to leave your thoughts or questions**

 **-Fyrewolf-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ghostwolf88...Thanks for the praise, never been told im 'Masterful' at fic writing yet. Most glowing review to date. Thanks**

 **USAPatriot...Yea, trying to branch out a bit and have a little saddness in this part to kinda break up a lot of fluff Ive got written**

 **Stubat...We'll just have to see huh lol**

 **Billybob...Dont worry...I plan on not only explaining vulpine, but also other species traditions in either part 2 or my MANY side tails Ive got roughed out.**

 **SaberGatomon...Hopefully what I have in this chapter explains a bit...if not I will try to add some more about it in a later chapter**

Judy returned from calling her parents to find Vivian sitting alone on the bench, which sent a wave of nervousness through her little frame. As she got closer, the elder fox waved her over with a soft smile, "He just went to get something to settle our stomachs sweetie. He will be right back."

Judy let out a sigh of relief, her chest loosening from the previous anxiety as she hopped up onto the bench next to the vixen. The two females enjoyed the relative silence until Judy spoke up due to the far to many questions cramping her thoughts, "Um hey Vivian?"

"Yes Judy?" Vivian answered still gazing off into nowhere.

"Can...can you tell me a few things about what happened? Nick and I haven't really had time with our case load to talk about each others species, especially traditions. We been mainly going on what we each previously knew about each other which...Ill admit on my end is very scant." Judy looked to the vixen with eagerness.

Vivian gave a soft smile, before her muzzle turned serious, a blank mask not alike Nick's washed over her face. An act that legitimately unsettled Judy before the fox next to her began, "Well, I'm not going to go fully into our rites and customs...that would take a bit to long, but basically, our deity Vulpea, daughter of Cania, had several daughters herself, each one represents a different species of fox. In the beginning they all looked identical to not only each other, but the daughters of Luperia as well, so Cania sent them out to explore the world to learn as much as they could. Anyway, after several years and years of exploring the new world as commanded, all the daughters decided in order to best make use of their talents and wisdom was to change their appearances. This took several years and...deals with Cania...but it was Roja, our ancestor, who climbed to the mountain of creation, and walked through the other side, the inner fires scorching and permanently changing her fur to a red." She paused, as she looked over to see her son standing nearby, barely holding onto three cups of some liquid. Judy sat there absorbing what she heard as Vivian returned her gaze to the bunny and continued, "As a result, we red foxes worship fire and have our rites involve fire, whether they involve our birth, our marriages and yes even death."

Nick sat next to Judy, handing his mother a cup of water as well as the doe, who took it with a soft understanding smile to her boyfriend as Nick continued where his mother left off, "I saw you notice her fiddling with her necklace, that my dear Judy, is an 'Ashen Memories' reliquary. Basically, when we are born, we have a flame inside of us, tying us to our ancestors and Vulpea. As we age we are put through rites of passage that involve fire, to show our respect to our mothers and our 'high mother' also known as Vulpea, and our promise to both to uphold the values of the flame and being a fox. When we die, our bodies are cremated, and our ashes are placed in a special urn and given to the next of kin...often times a mate or offspring."

Judy took a sip of water, "Kinda close to us bunnies, we cremate as well, but mainly for space purposes since there are so many of us."

"True carrots, but with us...its a demand by our deity." Nick remarked, using his cu...er...not cute nickname to try to keep her at ease after what he about did, "Anyway, every week for one year, the mate or offspring takes the urn down and just talks to it, as a way to cope and let the spirit within know that they are still remembered and loved." He noticed the odd look on the doe's muzzle, "See our soul is tied to the vessel it inhabits, whether its our flesh and blood, or the urn that holds the remains of us." Judy simply nodded, even though to her this was very odd. Yes, bunnies believed in souls and such, but they simply faded off into the heavens after death...the very idea that the soul would stick around to be talked to was a bit unnerving to say the least. She turned as Vivian started talking as well after coughing to clear her throat.

"So after that one year period, the urn and the remains are taken to a local vulpine temple, where it is blessed by a priestess of Vulpea or Cania, with a small portion saved back to be placed in the necklace. The urn is then taken to a holy site...or a place that has significant meaning to the deceased, and the ashes are spread into the wind to return the soul and the flame within to return to the earth and the high mother. The necklace is then given to the mate/offspring to be carried for the remainder of their lifetime."

Judy understood but was still unsure by something, "So...then what about a funeral service...or a grave stone?"

"Oh we still have those, the grave marker is just that...a marker to show that the fox actually lived, and give others a place to show respect." Nick shrugged.

"Ah...OK so that explains the necklace...but what about the other things? The fact that Nick was about to deck his father and do gods knows what to Rose."

"That...goes back to ancient times, well before the Accords. See, long long long time ago, a tribe of foxes decided that they were no longer going to live by the restrictions of the gods, so they left to join a village of other canines from other tribes do their own thing. Which would've been fine, had they not mocked the gods. They would have affairs, kill or rape unarmed prey, and even commit acts of incest...all during holy days or in place of our rites."

Judy looked disgusted by all this. She remembered in school hearing about stuff like that happening but never thought there was a real reason. Maybe a lapin and vulpine historian should meet up and compare facts.

"Well, after a few years...maybe even a few decades of this...its all fuzzy about that time, a young vixen was found nearby, her body badly burnt and beaten. It took days to get her to well enough to talk and what she said was disturbing. She claimed that the group had a really bad year; drought, famine, kits dying at random etc. Well instead of praying and begging for forgiveness, the leader proclaimed it was the gods doing, that they were jealous of the lack of attention. She then said that night while laying with her own brother...the bonfires blew up in huge flames, and these beings made of fire and bones raced out and destroyed the village, killing everyone. One grabbed her arm, burning to the bone in a second, before letting her go to flee. Scouts left to verify this, and returned only with solemn muzzles and a book, a journal telling of all the acts of blasphemy this village committed over the years in detail. The vixen died not long after, her last words were 'It was Vulpea'. She claimed the gods themselves ripped the village apart for their atrocities, and after what the scout party apparently found, we believed it. After that, we used that book to let others know what we canines should never do, called it the Blasphemers Bible, and all those who commit acts as such were made examples of, and made the now razed village a site of remembrance."

"Oh wow, so..." Judy paused as she processed everything. Foxes seemed so tribal, not too unlike the rabbit of ancient yore... only they seemed to be far more attached to religion. "So they are considered bad omens, and to protect the sanctity of canine kind..."

"We punish those who commit said acts, even to this day, in order to prevent the gods from raining down on the rest of us out of anger and spite... and since I was the first son of my father, I have every right to challenge Rose to the birthright of the name of 'Wilde', and also make an example of them...dad for having an affair and Rose for being the result of it." He noticed the shocked look on Judy's muzzle and offered a soft smile to set her at ease. Judy sent him an understanding look as he took his mothers paw and sighed, "But after hearing her side of what happened, I cant fault her completely, although now I really want to hear just why dad left." Vivian nodded as she squeezed her son's paw. Judy smiled at the two, reaching out to hold their joined paws as well.

"Would...would you forgive him?" Judy asked, her amythst eyes large and curious. She didn't want him to just up and forgive the todd, but at least understand where he was coming from. Rabbits at least are willing to forgive acts like that since the act of marriage for life is...relatively new to rabbit kind, possibly only a few hundred years old.

Nick spaced off for a second before answering, "I don't know yet...maybe. Just depends I guess. Maybe not right away...or even a year from now. If he shows that he is making an effort to make amends...who knows." He shrugged. The trio sat for a few minutes longer until Nick hopped off the bench, giving his mate a big kiss on the lips, as the three heading back into the fray to try to enjoy the rest of the fair for the day.

 **Love hearing from you guys...really helps make changes as I go.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A_Worm-Thanks for the input After going back and reading some of my notes..I wrote canine religion similar to christianity...there's several 'levels' of it and the more strcit ones are the ones Nick mentioned, but his mother and him arent in that 'level' ...hope I cleared it up in this chapter a bit. ill go further in future chapter when Nick and Vivian talk about the three levels**

 **Tarthiel-Thanks, took a lot of time getting stuff about traditions cohesive...well as much as it could be lol**

 **Billybob- well...not really heaven/hell, more like there souls return to Vulpea to be with her, regardless of past life. She judges them from there and If they were 'good' they get to stay, but if they were 'bad' they are purged of sin (evil) by taking a trail by fire...Ill expand on that in a chapter...or maybe a side tail not sure.**

 **Ghostwolf88- Thanks, just wait till I get to cervid and feline lol those are being bigger pains to get right lol.**

 **Sapperjoe 85. Made up for the most part...Im combining and shuffle real life religions to fit my head canon a bit better. I think AStoryTellerBook was right about part similar in the bible, about the a village being razed by demons..I dont remember where exactly but I vaguely recall something in there.**

 **imjustlikehumphery- Thanks, no it wont be easy but James will work for it.**

 **USA Patriot- Yea I pressed to give this a bit of variety. Went back and forth for weeks getting the ideas to sound good.**

After enjoying the rest of the fair for the day, trying to recover from the recent and stressful events, the trio of Nick, Judy and Vivian returned to the burrow for the 'meeting of the parents' dinner, which was now going to be more awkward than before due the presence of Nick's father James, and by default Rose, who was now going to join them. Judy explained that normally it would just be the parents and them, but since Rose really had no where to go for the night, she was invited along. This meant that one of Judy's siblings was going to be there as well, making for a very cramped dinner. Nick waved it off with a smile stating it didn't bother him, before he left to go get ready, leaving Judy to help her parents, and older siblings, wrangle the younger bunnies, where she ran into Gideon, who it turns out made the predator based dish for the vulpine guests, who was chatting with her twin Julie and her fox Richard, ( it was still surreal to see a near perfect carbon copy of Nick). After talking to them for a few minutes, mainly about Gideon and Sharla, and how odd it was that the 'J' twins were both dating foxes and they both where near identical, the conversation steered to what Judy had not a mere few hours ago partook in regarding vulpines and their religion. Gideon and Richard was very shocked when Judy mentioned Rose, and even looked a bit angry for a split second, a face Judy didn't see. The former bully relaxed a lot when she rambled on and mentioned that Nick forgave her. Both foxes nodded and confirmed what she asked about, even added to several things she was still confused about.

"The only diff'rnce is most modern foxes wouldn't hurt or kill what Rose is. We instead would just shun or give the cold shoulder, we still are bound by most modern laws in a lot of areas, especially after the Accords. So Nick would not have struck her, there's also a few...things about a tod striking a vixen that stopped him ...now ahm not sure about what he would've done about his father seeing how angry he was. Rage can make you do stupid things, "Gideon chuckled nervously, "Trust me."

"Oh OK, I was confused for a bit, from what it sounded like foxes were pretty...strict about things."

"Oh we can be. Nick can explain better later to ya, seeing how your his mate and all, but the traditionalist are the super strict ones, following the rites to a 'T', but the more," Richard chewed on his words, not fully sure of the right phrase, until Gideon cut in.

"I guess unconventional...unorthodox?...Anyway, ones like me and my folks and...well, I assume Nick and his folks, are a BIT more tolerant of things nowadays."

Judy beamed a huge smile, "Thanks so much you guys, you've really helped calm a few of my nerves." She glanced up at the clock and noticed the time. She jumped up and hugged the portly fox first, who looked shocked, glancing at Richard to smiled with a 'go with it' look, before returning the hug awkwardly, before the eager doe broke the hug and embraced Richard as well before thanking them again and made her way to her room, where Nick was just now leaving the shower. She hugged her fox before grabbing her clothes and headed into the bathroom as freshen up herself.

 **Meanwhile back in Zootopia...**

Officers Fangmeyer and Wolfard were just finishing up some last minute paperwork, computer keys clicking rapidly as they reported on the days events. The wolf leaned back after clicking print, "Ugh what a slow day. Not that I don't mind the odd lack of crime, but it gets boring." He stood and sulked over to the printer to grab his report, "Just driving around staring at passing buildings all day...I could've napped." He laughed.

The larger feline just chuckled at her partners boredom, "Careful any more whining and Ill have to offer you some cheese."

James cocked any eyebrow and put on a Nick worthy cocky smirk, "Ya packing some adult refreshment somewhere in your desk?"

Erica hit save and print as well, the printer whirring and humming to life once again, "You know it, got to do something to deal with your annoying tail." She sat back and took on a fake posh accent, "A nice rose' or pinot grigio pairs nicely with bored wolf."

James burst out in laughter as he did mirrored her over the top infliction, "Are you sure? I find a more sweet red fits better with a stiff tiger."

The pair laughed once again as they made their way to Bogo's to hand in their dailies. James wiped a happy tear from his eyes as a thought hit him, "Wonder how Wilde and Hopps are doing?"

Erica shrugged, her massive shoulders rolling, "Not sure, last I heard from Judy things were going good and she even learned a bit more about foxes religion and customs."

James paused in his step only for a moment, "Wonder what brought that on, that either should've been something they discussed well before now, or early on. We canines can be a little...odd when it comes to customs and the old ways."

Erica chuckled, "I remember, you told me quite a bit about how things should've went had you been more traditional when we dated."

"Had no choice Erica, had to make sure you knew what you might be getting into dating a wolf."

Erica sighed, her head tilting down slightly, "Yea, true, just wish we would've been more...into things and not even done it. Don t get me wrong James, you were an amazing boyfriend, and I had more fun than ever but all the stress from the streak giving me grief about it...almost wasn't worth it."

"I remember. You told me they were pressuring you to find a second and go with custom."

"I couldn't do that to you James, wolves date exclusively, while us big cats are poly..I didn't want to hurt your feelings by silently saying you weren't enough."

"Silly tiger," He chuckled, "I would've understood." They walked into the chief's office to find him going over a folder of papers he was handed earlier that day. He acknowledged them with a grunt and dismissed them for the day.

"So, hows things with Jennifer?"

The wolf got a goody grin plastered on his muzzle, "Things are going great. We go to each others favorite concerts, been trying new foods and new ways of cooking, and waking up snuggling it the best thing ever."

Erica smiled warmly, "I'm happy for you James, seems like you found a keeper."

"What about you? Any strong strapping cats booping your nose?"

Erica flushed, wishing she never would've told him about what that's means for big cats, "Nah nothing major, just got done being a second to a nice lion last week, but he decided to pursue the other."

James nodded, thinking back to what Fangmeyer had told him about big cat courting. Apparently they don't 'date' they instead with spend time with each other, often intimately, and since cats can only conceive for a short period in a year, casual relationships and sex are the norm. According to her, a cat may be with two or more at a time, juggling time around to see who would make a better mate in the long run. Because of this sex is very common, often times meaning they might have sex with each 'boyfriend' or 'girlfriend' in succession through out a day. He always found that weird, seeing how canines and even modern times dating is singular and exclusive, but Erica told him the felines are one of the few, if not only, that still practice the poly relationship like the old days.

They were startled when Bogo's voice came over the intercom, calling them both back to his office. They sighed and laughed, wondering what could possibly be wrong now.

 **Back in the burrow...**

Nick was dressed in a nice dark blue button up, and khaki pants, his fur freshly cleaned and combed, a light spritz of cologne on his chest as he was pacing back and forth, something he started doing as his thoughts started to race and raise his anxiety. Judy walked from the bathroom, freshly showered and sporting a familiar pinkish plaid shirt and jeans, stopping as she watched Nick pacing back and forth across her floor, seemingly muttering to himself about some unheard subject.

"Everything OK Nick?"

Nick turned towards his bunny girlfriend, and sighed, "Yea just...overthinking things."

Judy gave a soft smile as she walked over and guided her fox to the bed to sit him down. She sat next to him, holding his paws, "Worried about how this will go?"

Nick just nodded, his muzzle fighting to retain his mask but struggling. He was honestly unsure just how he was going to handle whatever his father was going to say; about him and his mother, about why he left, and about why he came back. Would he understand the reasoning, or would his reject his father...and what about the Hopps's? What would they say or think? All this was sending him mixed signals, making him question if this was a good idea or not. Maybe his should've went with his gut and told his father to go to hell. But then what about Rose, none of this was really her fault, and he did sympathize with the poor vixen regarding her suffering, thinking back to several points in his past that had similar tragic events. Does she deserve to be rejected?...To be cast aside only because of his anger towards their shared father?...He felt his stress rising until he felt a soft paw on the side of his face. He turned to see the pleasant face of his girlfriend...his mate...HIS bunny, who wordlessly seemed to calm all his fears and quell his anxiety. He pulled her up into his lap and hugged her tightly, his heart nearly matching hers as the sense of happiness washed over him, so when they broke, he was smiling once again.

Judy smiled at her fox as he smiled back, "Better?"

He exhaled deeply, "Better." He stood tall from the bed and offered his paw to his lovely doe, "Now, shall we go woo our collective parents."

Judy chuckled as she took his much larger russet paw with her Grey one, and smiled, "Yes lets."

Judy and Nick were sitting next to each other at a shockingly small round table, (for the family anyway), waiting for the others to show up. Nick's mother was the first to arrive, Nick quickly standing to pull out a chair out for the elder vixen, a gesture Bonnie and Stu both noticed, the motherly doe sending a soft look towards Judy. As Vivian was talking up the kitchen of the burrow, telling Bonnie several times that she wished her home had such a refined location, one of Judy's siblings, an all black buck named Clark, walked into the dining area guiding Rose and James. Nick and Vivian stood as the other two foxes, Nick sending Judy a sly wink before returning his gaze to his father and half-sister. As Rose got closer, she stopped and lowered her head to the two, avoiding Vivian and Nick's soft gazes, as she held out her left paw, tilted up slightly to show her empty pads. This confused Judy for a moment, not sure what was going on fully, until Vivian leaned down and whispered in her ears, "It's a show of respect. Rose is showing her empty paw as sign that she has no weapon and means no ill will, while avoiding our eyes shows she is silently submitting to us, letting us choose to accept her into this meeting."

Judy nodded as she understood, watching as Nick shook Rose's paw, before pulling her into a tight embrace. The effect was immediate, her form instantly relaxed and smoothed over as her muzzle turned into a smile as she melted into Nick's hug. Had this vixen not been related in some way to Nick, Judy would've let her jealous side flare up more. She simply exhaled, letting the sight of Nick accepting Rose as an equal.

Rose broke from the hug to do the same to Vivian, mirroring the previous actions with Nick, looking down and offering her open paw. She turned to see Nick and James staring each other down, two sets of emerald eyes bright and wide, pupils narrowed to feline like slits, something she never actually saw Nick do, only heard it was a thing vulpines could do. The two fox's ears standing tall, their paws locked in a firm paw-shake. She had seen this before at the precinct, it was a display of dominance between canines. She honestly started to feel worried, not sure how this was going to go. She let out her breath as their eyes softened and rounded out back to normal as they gave each other a soft smile and gave each other an awkward hug, not sure how each other should act after all this time. The two males broke the hug, as they all sat at the round table to begin.

Vivian sat between Nick and Stu, Rose sat next to Judy, who sat next to Clark, leaving James to sit between Bonnie and Rose. An awkward silence seemed to engulf the small room, until Stu stood and decided to break the silence, "Well, before we serve dinner and enjoy each others company, why don't we clear the air. James," Stu looked at the older todd, who looked nervous as he swallowed, "Why don't you say what you need to say?"

Nick leaned over and whispered in his bunny's ear, his voice and muzzle showing just how fractured and vulnerable he was right now, "Judy, be my anchor...keep me from doing anything stupid." Judy squeezed his paw, a warm smile calming his nerves a bit.

James sighed as he looked over at his son and wife. Even Rose sat straighter, this was a subject he NEVER talked about, so she wanted to hear every word, "Look, what I have to say is...not easy." He chuckled nervously, "Honestly my reason for leaving is as stupid is as stupid could be. But my reason for not coming back is more...difficult." He paused as he inhaled deeply, before letting it out, " I...uh got on the wrong train."

Nick nearly stood in anger, only to be held down by Judy, the doe giving him a soft look, relaxing the fox with her gaze, "Wrong train?" Rose and the rabbits look confused, but Nick and Vivian looked somewhat understanding.

James sighed again, looking from his daughter to the Hopps, "After a long day of work I used to, de-stress a bit sitting on top of the the L-train and circle the city, enjoy the sites, put things into perspective. I took Vivian up there a time or two and then Nick after he was old enough. Well...you see I tried to..."

Nick cut him off, maybe a bit more harshly then he meant, "I already told Bonnie and Stu about the bank fiasco."

James looked confused, but shrugged and kept going, "Well...I was feeling extra down, everything was going wrong, my life was falling around me, I was failing as my role as a good husband, father and provider... and I saw...no way out. I left home, telling Nick and Viv that Id be right back, and I meant it, I always have. I walked to the station, snuck onto the train yard and hopped onto what I thought was the L-train, so that I could circle the city and just...relax. Well as the train took off...i guess the stress from the day just hit me and the rocking of the train put me to sleep."

He paused, folding his paws on the table in front of him, fighting back the tears that were forming, "I was woken up by this old angry Dhole chewing me out. I jumped up, ran from the train car and ...stopped and fell to my knees. I was staring at the coast."

Stu was actually the one to chime in, "The coast?"

James nodded, "The west coast...turns out...the train schedule changed...and the train I was on was the AHM-5...the high speed cargo train. I fell asleep for nearly twelve hours... and there was no way home for me. I left all my cash at the house, I had no job or income. I sobbed for a good half hour before dusting my tail off and tried to figure out a plan." He let his muzzle fall into his paws, covering his face.

Vivian looked just as stunned as Nick and the others were, "Why didn't you call...or send a letter...what took you so long to get back? Its been almost eighteen years?"

James picked his head up, trails of tears running down his fur, "Honestly...I had no thought to come back. I thought...no knew I did you and Nick a favor running. I was a failure...couldn't even provide for you guys anymore." He wiped his eyes, "My hours were cut, and I was on the chopping block to be fired thanks to the new manager at the plant being a speciest jerk, and we were barely making it as it was, I figured with me gone...I don't know I guess my thoughts were too scramble to think straight so I thought if I was gone it make it easier...not having a failure around." James never noticed the look of shock and somewhat disgust on his wife and son's face.

Vivian cut in, her voice seething with hurt and pain, "James..I NEVER considered you a failure." Her eyes misty, "I don't know where you get off putting yourself down like that, but I NEVER EVER put you down. You were a great and loving father and husband."

"Viv, I..." James was cut off by the angry vixen standing and pointing at him, her claw extended from her pad, her pupils narrow slits not unlike his and Nick's were moments ago, causing him to shrink back into his chair. The others in the room did the same, not from an angry predator, but from a very irate female.

"Don't you 'Viv' me James." She never let her sharp eyes leave his, "I never once talked bad about you to my friends, never once put you down behind your back, never ONCE made you out to be a failure to anyone. So for you to even imply that I ever thought that of you is very insulting." Her eyes softened slightly as she gestured towards Nick, "And what about Nick? He thought the world of you James. You weren't there to see his face shatter when you never came home, you weren't there when he broke down and cried cause dad left with no explanation. And your going to sit there and tell me you left and never came back because of some self depreciation crap?"

James stood to face his wife, his voice firm. Nick stood as well, glaring at his father as if to dare him to try something. Rose stayed sitting down, not wanting to get in the middle of it. "There were other reasons. Those thoughts left pretty quick, especially after the nightmares I had that same night about Nicky breaking down. I struggled and took whatever job I could to get the money for a ticket back, but out there on the coast...its different. The pay is lower and harder to get any job, I had at least 5 jobs a day all working maybe 8 hours total just to have enough to live, took forever just to save up money for anything."

Nick placed his paw on his mother's shoulder, putting her at ease and guiding her to sit. James sighed as he mirrored them. Nick looked at his father, his indifferent mask was back, "Then what kept you away for so long? Its been eighteen years, what kept you on the coast?"

James sighed, reaching for and holding Rose's paw, "After what happened with her mother...I couldn't abandon her." He looked at Nick, pain evident on both fox's muzzles, "Nick...when I left I ruined your life...I know I did. I swore to do anything to return to you. You were my little buddy and my son...but when I saw the hurt and fear on her face when there was even a remote chance that she was going to be left alone or in foster care. The only thing I thought of was what if it was you Nick, having no one there for you. Yes I left you, but you still had your mother. It sounds bad Nick, but I feel I made the right choice."

"You could've came back with her...I would've understood and accepted..." Vivian trailed off as she realize what was said earlier during their conversation with Rose. She looked at Nick and it dawned on her way, "But Nick at that age wouldn't have...he would've rebelled or worse to Rose."

Nick chimed in as he held Judy's paw, "Even as recent as last year...I probably wouldn't have accepted her, but this crazy optimistic bunny here gave me a different outlook on life, and willing to give chances." He glanced over to see Bonnie and Stu nodded to Nick, giving him loving smiles at the accolades he was giving their daughter, "But...this doesn't mean me or mom forgive you dad. You left us and hurt us greatly. We will be civil tonight for the meal, and amicable afterwards, but I don't see just up and accepting any apology." Vivian nodded in agreement to her sons words.

James looked solemn as he nodded, "I...wasn't going to ask for forgiveness just yet. I wanted to mainly let you know...the weak reason I was gone. I want to try to make things right...to reconcile with my family and try to get things back to normal...if we do great, if not... then I will live with my mistakes."

Everyone nodded, muttering agreeances to James's words. After a few more encouraging words, diner was served and as a result, more lighthearted topics emerged. James talked about all his various odd jobs he took up on the coast, from fish packing to dusting off his tailoring skills. Rose and Nick turns out had quite a bit in common, from similar taste in old music, to making their own clothes, mainly from learning tailoring from their shared father. Bonnie and Vivian chatted about homemaking and careers, Judy shocked to find that her mother originally wanted to go into teaching but opted to be a stay at home mother. Nick even smiled a genuine smile, the first of the night, as him and his father talked about the old days, reminiscing about all they had done and if Nick was honest...for a moment or two it was like he never left. Him and Judy took turns telling about how they met and about the Night-howler case, watching the range of emotions cross James and Rose's muzzle. But it was the statement that Nick was now not only an officer of the ZPD but the first fox officer, who was partnered with the first rabbit officer.

"Wow Nick...sounds like you...really had it rough for a while." James stated as Clark and Judy helped clear the table, Vivian volunteering to help with the dishes, (insisting even after Bonnie's weak and humored protest).

"Yea, but I managed, and it all worked out in the end." Nick shrugged as he drained his glass of water in one gulp, the odd feeling of nervousness creeping back in. He glanced over and saw Rose was struggling to stay awake, the sight of her fighting to keep her eyes open was adorable. James noticed this and sighed heavily.

"Well, it has been a long day, why don't we bid good night and Ill take her home." The older vulpine stated as he stood and stretched out, reaching high above him, before gently rousing the tired vixen. It was then Stu stood and offered them a room for the night, extending the offer since Vivian was staying as well and it would only make sense that James could as well. James smiled warmly at the offer but rejected, saying they were imposing enough just being here for this. Instead Nick offered to drive them to the hotel they were at. James and Rose bid them all farewell, much to the dismay of the fluffle that gathered now that dinner was over, ('but mom...dad..there's THREE fluffy foxes here...'), before the three vulpines climbed into Nick's truck and drove through the surprisingly large town. The drive was silent and still, the air thick as neither fox knew just what to say, or how to say it.

They pulled up to the very cute looking bunny themed hotel, 'was everything rabbit themed here?', where James and Rose climbed out, but lingered a bit. Rose walked around the truck just as Nick got out and gave him a large hug, "See ya around kiddo." He reached in his pocket and pulled out a ZPD card with a hand written number on the back, "If you need anything or just want to talk, this is my personal cell number." She smiled warmly but tiredly as she yawn, covering her fangs with a paw.

"Sweetie, why don't you go ahead in, I want to talk to Nick for a second." Rose nodded to her father and slowly marched in, her fluffy tail nearly dragging on the ground.

He let out an harsh exhale as he turned to his son, a cold indifference on the younger's muzzle, "Look Nick, I know you may hate me, and not believe my weak ...excuse for not coming home, but everything I said was true."

Nick crossed his arms over his chest, "I never said I didn't believe you, It just hurts...a lot dad."

"I know, trust me when I say that I was hurting too Nick. Every night I was away from your mother I cried, every time I prayed I begged for Vulpea to forgive me, begged for you two to be alright. I hated every second of it."

"So did we...but if I was honest, You leaving was the reason I am where I am. Had you not left, I wouldn't have met Judy, been cynical enough to insult her and push her on when she black mailed me, nor seeing the hope in her face for a better city when she begged during her apology after her press fiasco. So in a way...you made my life better."

James walked over and placed his paws on Nick's shoulder, looking straight into each others eyes, James could see the tears forming in his eyes, while his face fought to remain still, "Nick, I don't want you to forgive me easily...I want to work for this, this is my screw up so I need to be the one to fight for this, but I wont ask for anything but patience and the chance to make this right."

Nick took a deep breath in, before pulling his father into a tight hug, letting eighteen years of pain flow into his dad, his voice not quite breaking, "I wont forgive you...yet, but I am at least willing to give you a chance to earn that."

James actually let his emotions loose as he heard his son's word, "I wont let you down again Nick...I promise."

They hugged for a while longer, just soaking in the feeling, James not having hugged his son for nearly two decades and Nick missing out on all those same hugs. Nick left the hotel feeling lighter, yet still conflicted. He made his way through the burrow on autopilot as his thoughts worked, taking in the events lately, and how emotional he let himself be. He chuckled to himself as he realized the little bunny of his really must be working him over for him to be like he is now. He met up with his lapine girlfriend, who started to relax him a bit with a nice shoulder massage, where he attempted to return the favor to her, only to have her embrace him and force him onto his back, where he was oh so glad the walls are thick and soundproofed. They both lay in bed during their manditory cuddle time, both letting the day wash away for a new one tomorrow, the last day of the vacation, both hoping things where going to go much better. After all...what else could possibly happen?

 **Hours earlier at Precinct One...**

Wolfard and Fangmeyer stood there in Bogo's office, jaws almost on the ground. The tigress and wolf shifted their eyes from their imposing chief, to James's girlfriend Jennifer Hooveson who looked nervous, to a arctic fox standing next to her. They looked back to each other, hardly believing what they had heard as they turned back to Bogo, shouting one word in shock, "PAROLE?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Ghostwolf88-Thanks It was never her fault...so No one could really blame her...especially Nick**

 **SapperJoe85- She will be more important later on. She's a charactor thats in the Dawn sidestory, and a person in nick's past.**

 **imjustlikehumphery- Of course there will be drama...cant be all fluff**

 **USA Patriot- Yea its a stupid reason...but the original reason was way worse. trust me. As for James and Fangmeyer...ill touch back with them later on. as for Parole...youll just have to see**

 **SaberGatomon- That's right! she's back lol**

 **Billybob1941- thanks for all the feedback, I fixed a few things with my roughs (why Im late with this). Im not going to rewrite, but i did alter a scene where Judy explains that Bunnies USED to be poly ( one of the reasons they and the monogomous foxes fought a lot in old times) and how its VERY rare for it to happen today. This will play into a bit when Terry comes back into the mix (hey got to spice it up a bit lol) Oh and in a few chapters Fangmeyer and Judy will chat where Fangmeyer talks a bit about Felines...maybe Ill make that a seperate side thing idk yet.**

 **Back in Zootopia...**

James Wolford slumped into his chair after the long day, everything catching up with him as he sighed wearily. He reached up and rubbed the bridge of his nose as the faint sound of hooves caught his attention. A pair of hooves slid themselves around his shoulders and down his chest.

"Wow Hun, you're so tense." Her voice humored at first, but then took on a hint of sorrow, "I'm so sorry Hun...you know I couldn't say anything about this. I was bound up by the red tape."

James reached up with his paw to grasp her hoof, tilting his head back to look at her, "Its not that Hun...just the idea of if ya know. Cant believe its already been a year now." He chuckled as he stood up, turned around and pulled her into a hug, "Not your fault Hun, just a part of the court system I don't fully understand or like, but if they think she earned her parole...then who am I to fight it. Just wondering how Nick and Judy will take this.

Jennifer leaned back from the hug, still holding onto his broad shoulder, "They will have to deal with that when they get back from their trip." She pulled away and turned, strutting towards a hallway, tilting her head back to look at him, "Now...why do you and I head to the bed room and try to relax the day away properly." She winked at him as his body seemed to jumped by itself as he tore off towards her, picking her up bridal style and carrying her to the bedroom, the deer giggling the whole time.

An arctic vixen was siting at her desk, going over her notes as she finalized a few things. Her ears flicked back as the sound of her door opening drew her attention. She stood from her chair as a white hare walked closer, "Hey Hun how was your day? Get your new novel approved?"

A cocky smirk adorned the hare's muzzle, "Come on Meadow...you should know by now I write nothing but gold now."

Meadow Skyeson leaned back and put her paw on her hip, eyebrow cocked, "Oh really? Well Mr. Howard Jensen...I distinctly remember not long ago that you couldn't get any off your stuff published easily. In fact..." She put her finger to her chin as if to ponder, "...If I remember correctly...it wasn't until your beautiful, loving, intelligent girlfriend here, "She waved a paw over her lithe form as if to show it off, "Suggested that you make a few changes to your work."

Howard grabbed and hugged the vixen, "Of course baby, I give you plenty of credit every time I write a story."

They let the hug break off as they went to the kitchen to make supper, Meadow turning to gaze over her shoulder as she cut vegetables, "So Howie..whats the latest adventure of Jack Savage this time?"

His smirk grew even bigger, almost rivaling a fox's, "Oh just him and his super agent partner slash girlfriend Skye going to the country of..."

 **Later on in the Burrows...**

Nick jolted awake, disoriented for a moment as his eyes adjusted to the dark room he was in. He glanced over as his night vision fully kicked in to a clock on the wall, stifling a groan as he saw it was only two o'clock in the morning. He smacked his lips quietly as he could as he ran his tongue over his dry canines. He softly detangeld himself from his snuggled bunny and rolled from her bed without waking her, and shuffled from earthen room to the hallway and made his way to the kitchen, hopefully without any other bunny in the burrow being awoken. He wasn't fcully sure why he woke up that early or what he dreamed about to result in him from not getting a full night sleep. Maybe it was just stress from the events of late, maybe it was thinking about his father and his...new half sister, which was a shock in itself, and caused a lot of stress, maybe it was the fact he was worried about the fact that him and Judy hadn't discussed or talked about their differing customs. That alone was an issue since they were way different species, and had far different customs and ideals, some of which was told to the bunny when talking about Rose. He and his mother could tell that trying to explaining all this was going to take a lot longer than a few minutes, he would have to make a whole day of it, as would Judy telling him about her species. Nick rubbed his temples as he thought about how he was going to explain just praying to Vulpea, the ritual alone was something she may not fully understand, the only real way to fully have her understand it was to invite her to watch, which may scare and scar her, but then again he knew NOTHING of bunny worship rites so they were in the same boat there.

He sighed as he kept walking, going off memory as he made his way to the kitchen, just for a drink of water. He would cross those bridges when they came. He walked through the entry way to the kitchen silently, his eyes focused on the fridge in the dim light as she padded over. His nose twitched at an odd, unique scent, although a bit familiar to him but not sure where he smelled it before. He shrugged it off as he reached the fridge, closing his eyes to protect his night vision from the sudden light, reaching in for a bottle of water. He let the cool liquid cover his tongue as he swished it around his mouth, before gulping, letting the refreshing fluid travel down his throat, the chilled water cooling his chest as it traveled down. He let out a happy exhale as he replaced the lid, turning to head back when several things happened at once to practically scare him to almost yelling out in fear, having to hold his muzzle shut to stifle the noise.

First was the soft quiet whisper of a female nearby, "Couldn't sleep either huh?"

Second was the sight of almost all black bunny doe sitting at a table in the dim light, his eyes perfectly making her out.

The third was the fact that he nearly dropped the bottle, and knocked over a glass vase on the nearby counter. He managed to regain a little composure as he coughed lightly to clear his throat and recover his voice, which was going to be at a normal whisper, until he saw the doe was softly clutching a bundle to her chest, resulting in him to have his voice be even softer and quieter, "Sorry ma'am, didn't see you there."

She waved it off with a free paw, "Its Eve, and don't worry about it, didn't want to startle you to bad and wake up the kit here." The doe nodded down to the bundle on her chest. Nick's eyes gazed down before shooting up back to her face, his face growing warm when he realized the kit was breast feeding. The doe chuckled, "What, never seen a mother feed her kit?"

Nick shook his head and sat nearby, "No I have, but I like to give mothers their privacy, none of my business." He paused as he took another gulp of water, "So your Judy's older sister?"

"Yep, and you must be Judy's fox, Nick." Nick nodded at this, chuckling that everyone here refers to him now as 'Judy's fox'. The little kit started to fuss, threatening to not only start making noise, but to also reveal the does bare chest to the vulpine. She sighed as she started to rock the kit to no avail. She glanced over to Nick, motioning to the kit, "Here, can you hold her for a sec?" Before he could even try to argue, the doe set the squirming bundle in his paws, causing both to freeze. Nick froze as he held the tiny form, and the little kit stayed still from being in an unknown paw with an unfamiliar scent and feel. The doe shifted and put her top back on as Nick was still in awe of the little bunny kit.

"They are so little, and so...ah screw it...they are so cute this small." As he glanced over to the smiling doe, a thought hit him. The thought of Judy sitting there instead, holding a small kit herself, glowing from pregnancy, when it shifted, "I...cant give this to Judy." Suddenly looking sad.

"Thinking about kits already Nick?" She gave a sly smile to the fox, who nodded.

"Well, not all the time but...I do off and on. It something that I know eventually she may want...and because we are completely different species, it may not happen."

Eve offered a small smile, reaching over to take the bundle who settled back into her form, "You may not be able to get her pregnant Nick, but there are other ways."

"I know, but still...just make me worry at times that she may want them...and realize we probably cant together."

"Nick...if I know Judy at all, then she wont care, besides, she was one of the few siblings here in the burrow that couldn't care less about having kits. She will love you regardless, kits or no kits." The words, even though he knew them himself, seemed to sooth him a bit more then he could himself. As they continued to sit there in silence, Nick thought about on top of everything else... him and Judy should also talk about kits as well, and make sure they were on the same page before the relationship got to a point where they couldn't split even if they wanted to. Before he knew it, the sound of the day starting caught his ears, as a few more of Judy's siblings, his own mother and Bonnie walked into the kitchen, offering Eve and Nick soft smiles. Nick bid Eve good bye as he left to find his girlfriend, who he ran into not long after leaving the kitchen. They managed to find Rob from earlier, and true to his word, Nick handed the buck the recorder pen, wherein he deleted the evidence of his prior assault on the fox. They both shared a firm handshake and smiles before the duo returned to the kitchen for breakfast, meeting up with the entire Hopps clan, where they sat down to enjoy a very delicious plate of blueberry waffles and pancakes. The morning went by quickly as they ate, chatted with family, and bid their farewells. They found themselves outside the burrow about noon, Vivian swapping recipes with Bonnie, Nick and Judy were chatting about things with Julie and Richard, since it was possibly the last time they would see the oddly mirroring pair of mammals.

"So ya ready for ranger training there Rich?" Nick asked leaning against his truck.

Richard nodded happily, "Oh yea, after all...if a fox can make it through the police academy then I'm pretty sure I can master ranger training, "Richard shrugged smugly, "How hard can it be?"

Julie glanced over to Judy, smirking widely, whispering to her twin, "Little does he know just how intense his trainer is going to be...he is going to suffer." The two bunnies fell into each other laughing, until finally the time came for everyone to split ways. The fair was already mostly packed up to the foxes surprise, James and Rose was already on the train on the way to Zootopia, and Sharla promising to tell Judy about how they started dating. The car ride back to the city was one full of chattering, Vivian praising her parents and their household, Judy talking about how great it was to see her siblings, while Nick remarked about how odd it was that very few if any of them had a major problem with them dating. Judy didn't care even if half her family hated them, she would've stayed with her fox regardless. Nick had to fight back the tears a bit, he had never fallen this hard in love before, the last time he did...it didn't pan out well for him. They dropped his mom off at her place before making their way to their own places. Judy retired to hers after giving Nick a big wet kiss, as Nick went into his own. He unpacked his bags, threw laundry in the washer and walked over to his bookcase to grab a book from its faintly dusty shelves. He filed the thought to tidy up later as he fell into his couch and gazed upon the cover. The golden words 'Vulpus Codexa' shined faintly across the old bound canvas cover. He sighed as he opened the text, rereading the words to be better able to explain to his mate the finer points of foxes. He leaned back as he read, hoping this would go off without a hitch.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the long delay, I hated to be late (AGAIN UGH) but I got burnt out from being so far behind and also life, work, chores, bills, etc. SO I took a bit from writing altogehter and after my break I feel much better and now back to where I was.**

 **Adding some lore here, which needed to be told before the next chapter.**

 **As always dont forget to let me know your thought or questions.**

Judy sat at Nick's table during the last day of their vacation, she enjoying a nice cup of low caffeine coffee and him much larger cup of coffee. She giggled at the image on the box of brew, which showed a cartoony fox clutching a cup of steaming liquid with bulging, to large eyes sporting a over the top ear to ear grin. This starkly contrasted the fox currently in front of her, who's eyes were half lidded and only carried a small smirk as they enjoyed each others company. He had texted her the night before after getting back from the burrows, for her to come over so they could talk. After what was seen and mentioned to each other, they both realized they their two respective species were very different, and they needed to talk about each others quirks. They should have done so before obviously, but in the six months or so of dating they found no reason to since they just seemed to mesh together so well. However, seeing Nick genuinely pissed off at his father, the way he acted around his half sister Rose, and some of the believes being merely hinted at, Nick decided Judy needed to be informed of Vulpine culture. Judy decided much of the same, as she had similarly gave the condensed version of her species deitys, and some of their rites may shock or even upset the fox.

Nick sighed as he reached behind him on the counter and grabbed a large book, (well, large to her since this book was written for a larger mammal), and placed it in front of him, between the two of them. Judy wasn't to keen on the face Nick had, it was too...serious and too professional than she was used to. He padded the top of the book, "This is the 'Vulpus Codexa'. This is our...bible of sorts. Has everything from our mostly complete history, to our worship rites, what we can and cant do, and how to go about it."

Judy gently picked it up, admiring the flowing gold sitting against the brown fake leather bindings, a curvy three pointed symbol under the title. She opened the cover and was surprised to see it was printed in the common language instead of the vulpine tongue. Nick noticed her expression and chuckled, "Sorry fluff, my vulpine is a bit rusty so I opted for a common print version." He closed the cover and tapped the three pointed symbol, "This is the basic symbol of our beliefs and it has multiple meanings; The three points can represent Cania, Vulpea, and Roja, which are the three deitys of red foxes. Or it could mean the eternal flame we were created from, the flame within us that we borrow during our life, and the fire that returns us to Cania. Or it could also mean the three promises we canines make during our prayers to the deitys." Nick paused as he took a sip of coffee, "Now...as for what happened with my father, I'm going to condense a lot, seeing how to tell your everything from the beginning would take all day and night, plus I don't have a copy of the Blasphemers bible so Ill have to wing it."

Judy nodded as Nick drained his cup and refilled it as he started, using his paw to help animate the story he told, "So WAYYYY before the Accords, in the ancient times...Cania created the world, then created her two daughters Lupia and Vulpea to explore the world...and they had daughters themselves, each one representing a different canine. Roja was the first red fox, so she is our ancestor, while Silvi was the silver foxes ancestor, etc etc. Anyway years go by and we canines mostly got along, since our tongues and cultures were pretty close to being similar. There were tribes and villages of mostly wolves, foxes and coyotes that had close to several hundred mammals, not including the ...uh...well...slaves we had from capturing enemies. So, over time, we started to notice this pattern, those who were honorable it battle...were monogamous...never laid with family...etc were doing very well in life, whereas the canids that partook in incest, polyamourus relationships, and were back pawed in battle seemed to suffer more, so a council of canines made these verbal laws that were mostly agreed upon by the various canine tribes, except for this group that scoffed at the ideas so they went off to start there own settlement."

Judy interrupted, "Oh...the ones that practiced incest and being poly that your mom mentioned?"

"Yep..anyway, over the years this village ignored the councils warnings and kept scoffing and scorning the gods. Well one day this beaten and starved female coyote was found on the edge of a timber. It took a few days, but they finally got her to talk...and what she said shook everyone. She was from said village, and after a successful hunting party celebration...she said these demons came forth from the bonfires and razed the whole place. A scout party went out and confirmed it, the whole place was burnt to the ground, only a few journals remained. They read through and were disgusted by the acts they read about, and the villages seemed to revel in doing them. The coyote female confirmed it, saying the village encouraged poly relations and family matings, she actually being pregnant with her brothers child at the time. She spoke of fire demons attacking and killing those around her, while holding her to be forced to watch...all the while saying this was their fault for scorning the goddesses. The demon then slashed her belly and let her live to spread the warnings of Cania."

Judy looked stunned by all this as Nick continued,"Naturally the council reconvened and had the rules not only written...but enforced amongst ALL canines...although some took it too far and tried to force other mammals to follow...which may be way we foxes fought with you rabbits in ancient times...apparently you were polyamourus at one point?"

Judy nodded, "Yea...not so much now. There are a few that still practice but only the smaller families that are still affected by the massive die-offs a few decades ago."

"Ah makes sense then in that regard...well, so the council decided to take the journals that were salvaged, along with the coyote's tale and make the Blasphemers Bible, or a book of how not to live essentially. This was also a major event as we never had a written book in our tongues, since our history was completely verbal, told from elder to elder. The council, as punishment for her sins, was to not only right out the Codex...but also the complete history of each canine species. She was nearly one hundred before she finished the final one, passing away into the night with a smile on her muzzle."

"Wow, poor girl." Judy muttered.

"Yea, now this is why me and mom had an issue with Rose and dad. See, the codex says we were to hunt and kill those who committed such acts, to prevent another event like the village, although as time went on, none did stray from the marriage or lay with family so it was hardly ever used, and in recent times the law was altered to not kill, but to shun and scorned for breaking the rites of Cania and Vuplea. It was more out of fear of Cania striking down the offending canine...and well anger on my part from hearing my dad basically cheated and had a child from it and also not hearing from him in all this time...I let my emotions get the best of me and about did something stupid."

"So why did you forgive her so quickly then? If she was what she is"

"Well,...when she said she prays to Cania and Vulpea for forgiveness, and that she holds no hatred for her mother due to how it happened, and that dad begs for forgiveness as well...I guess I saw that if the High Mother and her daughter haven't struck them down...then maybe it was alright for them to not be hated as much."

"Wow...so that explains a bit why rabbits and foxes were such enemies...we were total opposites."

"Yea..." Nick trailed off sipping his luke warm coffee.

"And here I thought some of our rites were off, " she chuckled before she got serious with a tough question, "So...how does canines feel about...um...abortion?"

Nick's muzzle shadowed over as he glanced over to her, "Honestly...we hate it. The very idea of killing an unborn life...feels so wrong. We canines can take forever to found our mate, so when we do...well our numbers are lower than prey for a reason...we can take a while to have kits since according to our culture, we are mated for life and often the first time we mate like that...it leads to pregnancy so...The only way we are somewhat ok with it is if the mother's life is in danger. Modern times its easier since there is medical aid to help both mother and child but still...its touchy for us canines."

Judy chuckled nervously, "Heh well then don't hate me for saying this...but its not THAT big of a deal to us bunnies." Nick spun his head quickly towards her, his face showing his shock.

"Well think about it Nick, at the very least, and barring health issues, we bunnies are great at multiplying...even on accident, and sometimes since we hit puberty so young we may not be ready for kits, it happens. I bet at least...80% of my class had one."

"Well don't so nonchalant about it there Judy." Nick's voice seemed to have slight edge to it, something Judy didn't like at all.

"Look its not all that big a deal to us rabbits Nick. It might sound bad to you as a canine but I'm not trying to upset you. It happens sometimes, especially if we don't use protection in school which some don't do to one of our dietys considering it a sin to use it. I promise though its not a willy-nilly choice, the parents have to talk and those involved are scolded harshly, and pretty much told if it happens again there is no plan 'b'."

Nick sighed harshly as he shook his head, "Sorry fluff didn't mean to get so mad...just with all that's on my mind it hit me to fast."

Judy reached over and held his paw firmly, "Nick regardless of our thoughts on it...I never had one and never will...it goes against the deity I pray to." Nick smiled at her softly as he held paws, "Why don't we change subject a bit...tell me more about vulpine dating customs."

"Ok so you the three date thing...well, after date three, the two are considered engaged and would only require a ceremony to seal the deal and be married. With us...I would actually propose as per modern marriage rites, but still our third date would be the big one with us foxes. After our first date...I kissed your left cheek while holding your left paw, that symbolizes I have romantic intentions for you sine your left paw is closer to your heart, had I been holding right paw...it would've meant I like you and am close to you for possible romance but have no current romantic intent. That is mostly used for ex-girlfriends or female friend I am close to but not romantic with."

"What about the right cheek?"

"Oh females we just meet and have NO intent...mostly a sign of respect since our culture is female leader oriented. And as for our tails...only certain mammals can touch them, mainly our mates or those we are romantic with, also you may noticed I might give a flirty comment here or there to a vixen?"

Judy nodded remembering the last month when he gave a ticket to a she-wolf and he mentioned he admired the way her coat coloring was. Nick continued, " Well that is nothing to worry about, see we males are allowed to flatter a female fox, seeing how they are regarded so highly in our culture, as a way to praise them on their beauty and grace..but ONLY if the vixen and todd are both attached. Had I been single or she been single I wouldn't be able to, as it COULD be disrespectful for a male to approach and flirt with a vixen without her permission...that's way the todd MUST ask the vixen's mother permission to court first."

"Ooh ok now that makes sense...So if say...we run into one of your ex's?"

"I would hold her right paw and kiss her left cheek, showing we HAD romance, but nothing more now."

"Ah...need to remember that," She chuckled. Nick grabbed her coffee mug and placed them in the sink, "We bunnies are similar...but the buck has to ask the FATHER, since he runs the burrow. Mom controls the kits...but dad runs the household itself, and a buck is only allowed to hug the doe, regardless of past romance or current. The doe has to be the one to allow more than that. If a doe rubs her nose on the males, THAT's the permission to go further in the courting."

"Ah that's why you rubbed noses after I kissed your cheek."

"Yep," She beamed a large smile.

Nick chuckled as he rinsed out the cups and set them on the counter, "Hey why don't we go to the park and talk some more. Its a nice day and all?"

"Sure," She jumped off her chair and grabbed her phone as Nick unplugged the pot, grabbing his keys and wallet as he kissed Judy on the nose. They left the room paw in paw, both oddly lighter after learning about each other a bit.


	7. Chapter 7

Judy and Nick were still laughing as they got to the park, deciding to walk and enjoy the day instead of driving or taking public transport. The two had changed the subject from customs to talking about some of Judy's siblings, since even being there a week, he hadn't met maybe half of the large brood, leaving Judy to fill in some of the gaps, including a couple albinos, a few lesbian and gay siblings, a quad (Nick was unsure what exactly a 'quad' was) and even at least one transgender in her family. She had a library of funny and embarrassing stories to share, including the latest one in which when she was really little one of her older brothers convinced her albinos were actually vampires in disguise. They sat at a nearby bench as Nicks doubled over in laughter. They finally decided to continue the talk from the apartment, Nick being the first to talk. "So, how to you bunnies worship? I remember there was what...Five deities that you believe in?"

"Six..and yes. Kinda hard to explain fully but the condensed version is that in the ancient times, we bunny tribes were scattered around the land, with no real set ways. We bred quickly and were also enslaved or killed quickly as well due to our smaller size and lack of natural weapons. Well as time went on...we slowly started to interact with each other, tribes joining up and growing in size enough to repel most predator groups, even using and replicating stolen and found weapons that were trimmed to our size. Well with our increase in village size came new issues;... needing more food, more space, and more water...along with new problems with certain tribes not getting along from various custom differences. With all the infighting, it seemed the now massive groups of bunnies were going to tear themselves apart from the inside, until an odd thing happened. One day...this bunny returned from a scout mission, but he was...changed."

"Changed?" Nick asked cocking his head.

"Yea...according to our lore...his once grey fur now scorched black, ears notched, and heaving for breathe...and he had this look in his eyes. Not seeing but not blind, pure white that seemed to glow in the sun. He pointed to a doe in the crowd before keeling over, dead before he hit the dirt." She paused as she shrugged her shoulder and looked off into the distance, "No one could figure out what happened to him...no enemies nearby...no unknown forces...he just was 'changed' and died. Well, one day years later...the village seemed to all fall ill before harvest."

"Wait...I recall something about this during the festival...Janice or something like that? Harvested everything then died."

"Janera...and yep. Well she was the one he pointed to, and she took to action and before she died...she uttered a single word, 'Maria'. Turns out...another village miles away had something like this happen, and her name was Maria..."

Nick caught on, "And let me guess...across the land...the different villages had similar events?"

Judy nodded, "Yep..well over time as we bunnies found ways to contact each other, word of these event spread and it was decided to pay homage to them for their deeds, BUT...some had already started to treat them as 'gods' and shunned the idea of them merely being honored...instead demanding they be worshiped. And...there may have been a small war of sorts on how to best deal with this...so it was agreed to have a week to pay homage to them, and that IF some wanted to they could be treated as deities. Although as time went by and a few tragedies...they were officially made into 'gods' and worshiped."

"So...you said bunnies can or cant do certain things due to WHO they worship..." Nick started, confused.

"Ah...well that...see we bunnies are 'assigned' deities. Now don't ask me how it works...but there is this weird math formula inviting how many kits per litter, time and day they were born, time it takes for eyes to open etc...and from there they are 'given' a god to worship and customs to follow."

"Sounds a little...culty." Nick chuckled. Judy laughed with him as she shrugged.

"Yea...a bit...well we are given a chance to change deities once we turn 18 but most don't since they either like their current one or are so conditioned to keep it. It sounds bad...but...it has helped keep things peacefully for all this time."

"Ah...well...we canids have our odd things so a few oddities from a prey species isn't too terrible." He shrugged. Judy nodded. They continued to sit and enjoy the day. To Nick, the bunny custom was odd, but it wasn't unheard of, he heard about similar oddities in the prey world, the ancient tribes having all sorts of beliefs. He wasn't going to say much against what she told him, seeing how some of the canine rites may startle the poor doe IF she was to observe them. He glanced over and pulled her into a tight side hug, "Don't worry about it hun, I've heard worse things. Not like we preds don't have unusual rite." He chuckled, "Well... since we have to go back to work in the morning..I vote we go out on a small dinner date, have a little dessert and hope nothing throws a curve-ball at us."

Judy beamed a large smile as she hopped off the bench, "Oh come on Nick...what could possibly happen?"

Nick shrugged as he reached out and held his doe's paw as they walked side by side out of the park, although an odd shudder ran up his spine as his brain echoed her words, 'What COULD go wrong?"

 **This marks the end of the fluff filler chapters ...and now unto the drama of the next arc...**


	8. Chapter 8

**And thus begins the drama. The next few chapters will focus on Dawn a bit, mainly her trying to make the best of her 'fresh start', and will be longer than this one...none will be under 2500 words...thats my personal goal for the next arc.**

Judy and Nick decided to drive to the precinct instead of taking the bus, windows rolled down in Nick's retro coupe as they both smiled, him sporting his usual foxy smug grin and her blasting a large grin as they did their best to enjoy the few remaining enjoyable fall days before the weather changed and got too cold, something that happened even in the climate controlled city of Zootopia. Nick quickly pulled into the underground garage, letting his large engine echo off the concrete walls as he found a spot, tires squeaking a bit as he braked a bit too hard, drawing an irritated glare from the bunny and a sheepish grin from Nick. They left the car and seperated to their lockers rooms, both forgetting to bring home spare uniforms before their long and...interesting vacation. The two seemed to be going at the same pace, leaving the changing areas at the same time, both of them laughing at the odd timing of this. They entered the main lobby to already find it alive with mammals of different kinds and sizes mulling about, from police officers talking about cases and the weekends or criminals arguing about something no one really seemed to care about. As they walked through the building, Clawhauser spotted the duo and got over excited.

"O M GOODNESS hey guys welcome back! How was your week?" He seemed overly eager for juicy gossip as he leaned over the counter.

Judy and Nick looked at each other nervously for a second before Judy piped in, "Oh um...It went great for the most part. Had a little drama with family, but for the most part went good."

"Oooh...did some of your family give Nick a hard time?"

"Nah Benji," Nick shook his head, "Nothing I couldn't handle...just a little...Issue that came up. Nothing I'm willing to chat about right now bud." Clawhauser saw something on the foxes muzzle and decided to let it drop for now. The two was about to walk away with a wave when he remember something important.

"Oh hey...Bogo wanted you two in his office ASAP." The two looked concerned for a second.

"Did buffalo butt say why?" Nick smirked.

"Nope...just told me to send you two up right away." He shrugged.

Judy and Nick looked to each other and shrugged as well, before turning to the hallway to head up to his office instead of the bull pen. They were chatting back and forth as to their theories as to why Chief wanted them so urgently, each get wilder and wilder until they got to his large and now imposing door. They inhaled deeply and opened the door to find the chief going over some papers, drawing his gaze to the two mammals as they walked in. He sighed as he pulled his glasses off his face and looked at the two of them.

"Before we start, there's someone here to meet you two. He motioned behind them, the two turning but one of them freezing. An arctic vixen walked from a corner and approached them, kneeling down to shake Judy's paw, "Judy! Glad to finally meet you fully."

"Of course, Dr. Skyeson. We only met briefly during Bellwether's trial." Judy beamed before motioning to the still frozen fox next to her, "This is my partner..." she was cut off as the vixen stood up and noticed who else was there and her face turned to shock. The two foxes stared at each other for a few seconds before they spoke in unison.

"Meadow?"

"Nicky?"

The two vulpines looked startled for a second before pulling each other in a tight embrace, Nick planting a quick peck on the vixen's left cheek while holding her right paw. A small twang of jealousy went up Judy's spine until she remembered what Nick said about that act, about it being not meaning anything since it was the right paw. The two broke the hug and began conversing.

"Oh my god Nicky look at you...you look amazing! And a cop too? Gods how have you been?"

"Cant believe your here Meadow...You look great too. Yep first one of the ZPD and been great...," He reached over and grabbed Judy in a surprise side hug, "Cause this little ball of fluff helped me became a better mammal." He beamed a large smile, showing great pride on his muzzle, "This, Meadow, is my partner in crime stopping on the streets and girlfriend in the sheets." Judy turned a bright red under her fur as he spoke, "And this Judy is Meadow ...But I think you girls already met?"

"Yep, "Judy coughed to speak up, "At Bellwether's trial...although we didn't chat for long."

A large resounding cough startled to three mammals as Bogo looked stern, a vein bulging from his temple, "Of course you two would know each other," He muttered as he rubbed his temples. He sat straighter, "Which is why you two are here." He shuffled a few papers and began, "Today...Dawn is being released on her parole, and you two are being assigned FAR away from this to prevent any legal troubles. Which is why Officer Fangmeyer and Jennifer Hooveson will be on their way to pick her up as soon as they both get here, Wilde will be on desk duty to catch up on paperwork, while Judy will be with Wolfard for the day."

Judy immediately started to argue, "But...sir."

"No buts Hopps. I don't need any head aches from..." He started looking through the papers again and sighed deeply as he started to rub his temples again, "Too late," he muttered, "But it appears according to my notes here...Bellwether actually is requesting Judy there today. Seems she has something to say to you Hopps. Which means instead Wilde your with Wolfard today...while Judy goes with Fangmeyer, Hooveson, and Dr. Skyeson here."

"Ah that explains why your here." Nick looked to his ex, who merely nodded. As he was about to continue talking, someone knocked on the door and started to open it, revealing the large frame of Officer Fangmeyer.

"Chief? Wolfard just pulled in with Ms. Hooveson in tow."

"Good,...Doctor? Why don't you and Officer Hopps follow Officer Fangmeyer to the parking garage." Meadow nodded to the chief, then flashed a large smile at Nick and Judy, "Once this is all done we should all meet up and chat...I'm sure we all have a lot to talk about." Nick and Judy smiled and agreed, although Judy caught Nick was a bit hesitant, she brushed it off and gave Nick a quick kiss on the lips before the day started as the three females left, leaving Bogo and Nick alone in his office. Just as the door shut, Bogo started to chuckled lightly, leaving Nick confused, "Let's see...Officer Wilde's ex girlfriend...in a car with his current girlfriend...on route to a prisoner that brought them together..." A large smiled broke the buffalo's face as Nick's fell into shock.

Nick then smiled and chuckled low as well, a pit of dread forming that he was trying to hide, "Ooh your evil sir."

"Consider it payback for that little stunt you pulled last month when you taped my intercom button down and the whole building heard me singing along with Gazelle." His grin grew more malicious, "I made up that little thing about Dawn wanting to chat with Judy...now run go find Wolfard...and have a GREAT day." Nick walked from the office slowly, the fear building as Bogo's deep laughter grew.

 **Remember to leave a little feedback. I love hearing it all.**


	9. Chapter 9

Nick couldn't hep it as he tapped his paw against the door panel in the car, almost in perfect sync to his bouncing knee as his worry grew. Judy was in a car...with his EX! He sighed as he pulled his paw down his face, before the sound of chuckling broke him from his fretting. He glanced over to find Wolfard with a big smirk on his face, "I told ya Bogo was going to get you back for that." His laughter filled the car, "And he found the best way to do so...putting Judy a car with an ex."

"Yea yea yea laugh it up Wolfy, I'm sure this will go JUST great." Nick voice dripped with sarcasm. Wolfard glanced over and noticed the grimace on the vulpine's muzzle.

"Ah don't worry about it Wilde, I'm sure nothing bad will happen...unless you two had a bad breakup?"

Nick sighed, "Not really...she just up and left one day. Didn't here back for nearly a month when I got a letter saying why. I was a pessimistic realist...while she was an optimist. I saw the city for what it was...and knew how us foxes were treated and going to be treated, she thought that she could make people change by showing how wrong they were about us. In the end we had a fight about my choice in career, I said it was all a fox was good for and was ever going to be...she yelled at me saying that we just needed to try and show folks that we could be more than hustlers. The letter was tear stained, saying she was sorry for running out but she needed to, she had to prove me and everyone wrong, and that she applied for entrance into college."

"Did you write back?" James asked with a side-glance.

"Yea...told her that I hope she fines what she needs out there." Nick sighed, "That was the last we spoke to each other. And come to find out, she is Dawn's therapist and had met Judy at the trial while I was in the academy." Nick chuckled as he sat up straighter, "Wow, cant believe how fast time flew."

"Tell me about it." Wolfard laughed as he continued to drive down the road.

 **Meanwhile...**

Judy was currently sitting in the passenger seat of the much larger cruiser, deep in her own thoughts as Fangmeyer drove towards the prison. Some was about Dawn and what she wanted to say to the ewe, most of them however were focused on the vixen humming to herself in the backseat as she scrolled through her phone. _'Nick's ex...what are the odds of this. They seemed to be at ease around each other, so...maybe their breakup was on a positive note? But then...why did they split? And what was the look on his face for...like he was overjoyed to see her again. He's not...still attracted to her is he?'_

She glanced back and let her purple eyes roam over the svelte and lean vixen, taking in and almost admiring her, as that jealous feeling started to bubble up again. She returned her gaze to the roads as her thoughts went wild, ' _She is very pretty...and has a body that I've seen in some videos during my...late night activities,_ 'Her face started to heat up a bit, _'Maybe he is still fixed on her...Nick is just older than me...maybe he's thought about kits and stuff and...and...I cant give him that.'_ She felt her eyes getting misty, actually wondering if Nick would leave her for this vixen, until a voice from the backseat broke her from her misery.

"So...how has Nicky been? After our ...uh...less than pleasant breakup...Haven't heard much about him." She beamed a smile at the bunny, fully showing her pearly fangs.

'Less than pleasant?' "Oh well...When we first met he was running this long con with a friend of his." Judy shrugged.

Meadow hummed in understanding as Judy continued, "He was actually a bit of a jerk at first to me...but after I managed to convince him to help me he opened up...and well now he's still a smug jerk...but only when the badge is on. At home he is actually quite the sweetheart."

"So you managed to turn his butt around? Good girl." The two shared a laugh, even drawing a chuckled from the tigress in the car, "He was the same way when we dated...although nothing I did changed him...so I'm kinda jealous of you there." Meadow chuckled, "Luckily my fiance is the same way...bit smug in public but a real gentlemammel at home."

A feeling of relief washed over the bunny at the word 'Fiance', "Seems we have something in common then huh?"

Meadow flashed a knowing smile, "More than you know Judy."

The trio of females arrived at the prison gate not moments later, and started the process of getting clearance.

 ** _Earlier..._**

Today was the day, the last day of her sentence and Dawn Bellwether was already up before the sun was. She had already gathered her meager belongings and was seating on her cot waiting for an officer to come collect her. She inhaled deeply and closed her eyes, thinking back to all that had happened in the past year; her therapy sessions with Meadow Skyeson and becoming friends with her, sending out all those apology letters to everyone she could think of, several of them coming in to either tell her to fuck off or they will see about forgiving her in the future including Leodore Lionheart who she apologized not only for framing him...but also ruining his political reputation. While in jail she was verbally beaten down and bullied for the longest time until her cell mate came to her aid, and became good friends with the female lynx...until the feline was released for good behavior months prior to now. Dawn even joined the prison therapy group, and after a while she opened up, realizing that it may take time, but time will heal wounds...both physical and mental, and that is what she was counting on. She was going to do whatever it took to overcome her mistake and show the city she was ready for a fresh start and that she was terribly sorry for the damage she caused. She let her breathe out as her last thought was of Doug Ramsey, the real leader of the attacks, and how he should be in prison as well, but a life of burning in hell was a good enough replacement.

She opened her eyes as the sound of paw steps echoed closer to her cell, looking over to see Officer Merez, an older male wolf opening her cell, "Come on miss, time to go." She nodded and followed him out, carrying her small collection of stuff. Some of the others cheered her on for being released, while most where spitting harshness, calling her all sorts of speciest names and some wishing death upon her. She kept her head up but her eyes still got misty, as a sliver of doubt about how the city was going to treat her oozed into her thoughts. They made their way down the halls to the main area, where her personal belongings where returned to her. She changed out of her jumpsuit and back into her blouse and skirt, the very one she wore during her arrest, the fabric musty and smelly of...well...past regrets if she was to put a name to the scent, the smell of chemicals from Doug merely touching her, stale air of a museum, and the stench of fear from herself as the plan unraveled around her. She shook her thoughts and gathered her things into a cheap duffle bag, saying farewell to the guards in the room, and apologizing once more for everything she had done.

The ewe left the prison door and inhaled deeply, her first fresh breath of freedom in a year, not realizing how much she missed the smell of the city that wasn't reeking of prison concrete. She looked out to the road to see a police cruiser nearby. The first mammal she saw was her therapist and friend Meadow, causing her to jog to the vixen, who wore a large beaming smile. As Dawn hurried, the fencing gave way and her pace slowed to a power walk as a very large and imposing female tiger was standing just off to the side, and her pace nearly stopped as a third mammal was seen, her muzzle twisted into a contempt filled scowl, arms crossed and foot tapping the ground rapidly.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone. Sorry for the LONG break but needed just time away. Back to being refreshed and ready to type so get ready for regular uploads.**

Dawn hadn't felt like this in a long time now. The feeling of overwhelming, crushing nervousness that just seemed to engulf her entire being inside and out. She had dealt with being the runt in her family, but only just. Suffered with being bullied due to her size in school, stared down political rivals that were much larger than her, put up with Lionhearts crap, and more recently nearly got trampled by a very irate rhino in general pop. while in prison, but all of that paled concerning the waves coming off the lapin officer sitting in the front seat as the cruiser drove down the road. She looked out the window to distract herself, admiring the sights of happy mammals going about their days, smiling and enjoying themselves and the nicer weather before it turned for the season. A small smile graced her lips as thoughts of returning to the fray entered her mind, almost impatient to start anew after her attack on the city. When she glanced back into the car and forward, those thoughts faded as she looked to Judy, her gray furred jaw tight and stiff, her eyes hard as they flitted from the windshield to her phone currently in her paws. Dawn sighed as she looked from the bunny, glanced up to the very imposing tigress driving, before turning her attention to the vixen next to her, who was humming a little tune as she looked at her phone as well.

Meadow locked her phone and replaced it in her jacket pocket, turning to the ewe as her smile fell a bit, noticing the nervous expression on her muzzle. She knew why of course, her arresting officer was in the car, someone who Dawn also tried to kill. Even though it was out of fear of Doug's retaliation more than her own plans, Meadow knew deep down she felt extremely guilty about what could have been. She turned to the ewe with a large smile, "So Dawn, ready to reenter the world? Get a fresh start?"

Dawn gave a shrug and somewhat forced smile, "I guess...just...nervous to get back out there. Hope that I can make the best of it...even if some mammals don't think I deserve it."

Meadow placed her paw on Dawn's shoulder, "Dawn...you served your time for your mistake like anyone else. For anyone to say otherwise would be a hypocrite. I know a few mammals personally that made mistakes too and from what I can tell they turned it all around and are now doing great things." Neither one noticed Judy tilting her ear back to listen, eyebrows cocked at the vixens words.

"But...Did they almost murder innocent mammals and try to cause mass specieism?" Dawn muttered.

"No...but you know you made the mistake and worked to undo it. Besides...that was all on Doug, you just was the face of it all."

"Yea" Dawn agreed as she sighed.

The car continued on for a little longer, passing through the main walls of the city's border and into the main districts. They drove to a little borough of the main road and stopped in front of a brick building. The four got out of the cruiser and walked up and into the large building with the large tigress leading the way, (Dawn made a mental note that this feline was MUCH larger than even Lionheart), followed by Dawn, Meadow and Judy following behind. A quick and cramped elevator ride later they stood in front of a old yet well cleaned wooden door with a brass number of 7H on the front. Meadow reached out and opened the door to reveal a small, bare apartment. The kitchen area and dining room were joined as one, with only two doors next to each other. One being the bathroom and one the bedroom. The tigress wasted no time in laying it all down, her soft yet monotone voice showed she memorized whatever she read.

"OK first things first; At part of the Post-incarceration Relief Act, you are hereby supplied this apartment as living space during your mandatory parole. This is NOT free, you will have to pay the usual fee of Two hundred and fifty Dollars per month and usual set fee of One hundred dollars for utilities. However, the first month starting today October first is free as is this current months utilities, as to give the parolee adequate time to procure employment and source of income. You can NOT move from this location until your parole is up, however you are allowed to decorate and repaint as you see fit, unless in the event of situations such as building damage due to fire/earthquake/or political unrest. The supplied stove and refrigerator are bolted and can not be removed unless damaged or broken OUTSIDE of your means. The bed and dresser are here bolted down as well, along with the supplied TV.

After your parole is up and your are free to leave then we will inspect everything, all damaged or missing items will be taken from your bank account."

"Two;" Fangmeyer paused as she pulled a new blue plastic card from a folder, "Your accounts were drained and closed to pay for damages and legal fees resulting from your crime, as were any liquid assets in your name including but not limited to investments, bonds, stocks, 401k, etc. However in pursuance of the PIRA, a limited amount fund of one hundred dollars has been placed in a new checking account with new debit card. This account is monitored at ALL times via the ZPD, all transactions will be checked to check for and prevent any existed and new crimes from happening. You have one month from today to procure employment or more legal funds."

Fangmeyer pulled a small older model smart phone from her pocket along with a charger, "Three; Your previous cell phone was torn apart looking for evidence. As a result, you are supplies this phone with built in a tracking system to follow your every move. Your private photos were transferred to this new phone, although given the crime you committed...no one wanted you to have their numbers." Dawn's face fell at this, "Also, all searches, calls, and texts will be monitored and reviewed as well so be careful what you look up."

Dawn's voice cracked up, "What...what about my personals belongings?"

Fangmeyer sighed, "All of your furniture, clothes, and electronics that were not involved in your crime was cleaned and stored in a storage locker for your future retrieval. All food was donated to food banks to help the starving and needy." Dawn nodded as she powered up the phone and found only one number in it labeled 'Fangmeyer-Parole officer'.

"That is my work number, I am your parole officer. I will be doing random room checks with or without you. AND you must call me every Sunday for a check in. Failure to do so means I call you and that is one strike...you don't answer that's two...and then I come looking for you here. If your not here...that's three strikes and your parole is canceled with a warrant for your arrest. UNLESS there is a damn good reason for you not to call or answer."

Dawn nodded slowly as it all sank in. The tigress bid her good day and left the cramped room. Meadow hugged the ewe tightly, "Once you get all settled in...call me, and we will have some tea or coffee yea?" Dawn smiled and nodded as she hugged the vixen back. When they broke Meadow headed to the hallway to wait as silence swallowed the room as Judy glared at the ewe, the bunny opted to remain quiet as the larger tiger explained her terms to the ewe and as the vixen embraced Dawn, but now it was her turn to say what she need to.

"Dawn...Let me make one thing clear...I," She was cut of as Dawn blurted out, "I'm sorry."

Dawn started to sob as she looked the bunny in the eyes, "Judy...I...never sent you an apology letter like I did the others because...Yours needed to be said mammal to mammal. The others...I never met them, I never knew them. They were randomly picked to maximize the damage...and to keep Doug happy that predators were being targeted. But you...you were my friend, we had something in common with us both being bullied by a predator, and we looked out for each other. And I...I betrayed that trust by using you. I tried to push you away with that publicity stunt of you being the ZPD's face. I needed you out of the city, Doug was targeting you to be the 'Big One'. But you came back and Doug got all eager to shoot a predator near you at a rally and...I...I Panicked and tried to reason with him but he threatened me with that fake bomb threat. I had no choice but to...to...shoot Nick and that was the hardest thing to do because he was a close friend to you...and if he would've killed you..." Dawn wiped her eyes, "I'm just so stupid Judy...and so sorry. You were and are so much stronger and smarter than me, you don't see a predator, just a mammal. I'm...not asking for forgiveness...especially from you, but I do hope that someday...someday I can prove to you of all mammals that I can and will change."

Judy stared at the sobbing ewe as she stood there, and sighed, "Your right...I'm not going to forgive you...today. What you did...not just to me but to those predators, is not something one can just forget and forgive." Dawn looked away as she wiped her eyes again, "But...you did serve your time, know you messed up...and appear that you want to try and make things right. It wont be today, or even tomorrow, but someday I'm sure I will forgive you." She placed her paw on Dawn's shoulder, "Just don't do anything to prove me wrong again." Dawn nodded as she sniffed.

"Well...I better go out and find me a job then...Thank you Judy."

Judy cocked her head, "For what?"

"Stopping me." Dawn smiled as she sighed, picking up a piece of paper with job listings on it as Judy smiled back and turned, leaving Dawn as she started to make a few calls. She slid back into the front seat of the cruiser and the three females took off. Judy was about to check her phone when Meadow leaned forward and whispered in her ear.

"Hey...want some juicy history about Nicky?"

Judy looked back and smirked, "Like what?"

Meadow's grinned grew wide as she winked, "Let me tell you about a little green dress."

 **Remember to let me know what you all think so far.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone. Sorry for the long wait, but the holidays kicked in, and then I lost my flashdrive for a bit, then my laptop cable went missing. But now Ive gotten everything sorted, got the stories backed up a few different places AND got schedule fixed around, so look forward to more chapters and longer ones as well. I promised before 2-3k chapter and this one is now the start of it, so YAY.**

No sooner had the door shut and Dawn rushed over to the rickety table and opened the manila folder. She wasted no time, grabbing a copy of a generic resume and, doing her best to remember key points of information, filled out each copy over and over until she had completed a small yet metaphorically heavy stack of papers. She let out an approving huff, a small smile on her muzzle as she pulled out another piece of paper, this one with a short list of businesses that were part of the PIRA program and were practically guaranteeing her a job. Her hopes fell a bit as she looked over the options, none of them were in a field she was good in or knew anything about, but at this moment she couldn't afford (in every meaning of the word), to be picky. Only one seemed to stand out to her, a small diner at the edge of Sahara Square. She sighed as she slid the chair back, squeaking against the hardwood floor, grabbed her musty jacket and paperwork, and headed to the door. She barely remembered her keys, almost locking herself out. She groaned blaming it on the distracting smell coming off her long stored clothing, the year old aroma not doing her any favors to her confidence. She made a mental note to do laundry tonight when she got back, after making ANOTHER mental note to remember to swing by a store and grab the cheapest laundry supplies she could as she got to the lobby of her complex and out the door.

This is when new problem arose, she had no transportation, as from her dossier from Officer Fangmeyer stated her car was impounded, and then auctioned off. Not that she overly minded, it was just a cheap beater to get back and forth to work when the weather turned sour, but she REALLY wished she had that junker now, if only to avoid a currently growing issue...she was Dawn Bellwether, the ewe that almost destroyed everything this city had to offer, the sheep that pissed off so many predators and prey, the sheep that had received letters with death threats and warnings, the sheep that was currently out of jail...in public... and possibly at the mercy of any and all who might recognize her. She gulped her fear as she walked down the sidewalk, the cooling air doing very little to sooth her nerves, unable to get through her thick wool, her ears on high alert, hoping no one yells out that they noticed her. Dawn looked at the time on her new phone, gasping at the time, and walking faster, before having to slow down again as her lack of previous exercise made it hard to push on. Gasping for breathe, she decided to risk taking a taxi, and flagged one down. Out of sheer luck, a taxi close to her class size pulled up. She climbed up and into the car, nodding a thanks to the bunny driver.

The entire ride was tense, as the drivers lack of conversation made her think he might of recognize her, the buck glancing back once in a while to look her over, as if he was trying to put together who she was. This, coupled with how slow he seemed to be driving, almost put her over the edge, as her heart rate started to spike and her gut was doing back flips. The taxi finally stopped in front of the diner and the meter beeped. She dug out the needed money and muttered a thank you, before his voice stopped her, "Just saying...you might want to get a trim miss. You have no idea how much you look like Dawn Bellwether."

She gulped, before putting on her best political face and turned back to him, appearing shocked, "Oh god I know...So many mammals have told me that. Even my own mother joked about it." She sent him an innocent smile, to which he returned.

He tipped his hat at her, "Either way, you be careful out there, lot of predators talk in this cab and uh...lets say not a lot of it is nice miss..."

Dawn's face fell a bit as she tried to come up with a fake name, "Shearton...Abigail Shearton."

"Nice to meet you Miss Shearton...you have a good day."

"You too." She closed the door and the car took off to its next fare as Dawn looked upon the building. A larger single story restaurant with a large and possibly dated sign proclaiming, 'Ken's Kitchen'. She sighed before putting on an eager smile as she walked through the door and stopped as she noticed something, a lot of somethings...a lot of predator based somethings. Half the dining area patrons were predators of all sizes, from small weasels and stouts all the way up to polar bears and lions. Dawn prayed to any and all deity's she could think of that no one sees her. She turned to leave when a chipper voice to her right made her jump.

"Well, good morning Miss. My names April and is there Anything I can help you with?"

Dawn turned to see a slimmer female raccoon wearing a typical waitress apron over her jeans and shirt, sporting a large friendly smile and holding a pen with a paper pad in her paw. Dawn cleared her throat as she offered her hoof to the Procyon, "Um hi...I'm uh...here for a potential job?"

The raccoon looked confused for a second, before her eyes roamed down to the folder clutched in the ewe's hoof, the word PIRA barely made out. Her eyes went wide as things clicked together, her chipper smile falling and her voice becoming flat and neutral, " I...I see. Well follow me then." April turned and led the sheep passed the dining area and into a back section towards the offices. Dawn wasn't stupid, she knew this raccoon recognized her, and her stiff walk and unheard mutterings made it clear to Dawn, this may not turn out well. She gulped and was about to say something when April stopped and knocked on a door. A male voice responded, "Yes?"

"Hey Clay..its me April...and there's a...a sheep out here for you." The raccoon nearly sneered at Dawn's direction, causing her to look away.

"OK? Well send them in sweetie."

April turned and walked away without saying a word, as the door opened to reveal a large male snow leopard. He looked down at her, and the way his eyes flashed made her want to run, but he smiled softly and stood aside, "Hi, my name's Clayton Frost. Come in miss."

Dawn sighed as she walked by the big cat, half expecting to be hit from behind but it never came. Instead she kept walking and sat in a chair in front of his desk as he shut his door, walking around to his desk. "Ms. Bellwether...I was wondering when or if you were going to be stopping by after I heard about your release, just figured you'd want to enjoy freedom a bit before getting a job." He chuckled lightly to put her at ease.

"Well, I just wanted to get things going as soon as possible." She sighed, handing him her resume. He took it and glanced over it, nodding or looking impressed.

"Well...to be honest...if it wasn't for PIRA...or the fact that your an ex con...you'd be WAY overqualified to work here. Um...do you have ANY food service experience?"

"Um...during the summers I worked in a small dive diner in the Meadowlands. Just part time after school to get a little cash for college." Dawn shrugged.

"Good, well...I don't see a reason not to hire you then." He smiled as he started to pull papers out from his desk.

"Re...really? Even though who I am?" Dawn looked shocked that this was going so smoothly, almost suspiciously so.

Clayton smiled as he leaned forward, "Dawn...everyone working here, even myself, have been to prison for various things. We've done our time and came out better for it. For me to treat you any different, well, would be very hypocritical." He passed her a few papers to sign, "Now fill these out and...due to your high profile name...Id recommend a fake name just to put on your name tag."

Dawn quickly filled them out, putting the name Abigail Shearton as her fake name so it would be easy to remember. She handed back the papers with a hopeful smile for him to look over. He smirked as he read the name, "Nice pun, now..." He grabbed the intercom, "April? Can you come here please?"...he set the phone down and looked back to her, "We will have April take you through a walk through of the building and do a quick training on some of the simpler things today...train ya through out the week and Friday we will see how things are going."

"Sounds good." She stood and shook his massive paw as the door opened to the angry looking Raccoon from before, "Yep?"

"Take Ms. Shearton here and get her trained up."

April rolled her eyes, "Yes sir." As she went to leave he coughed, drawing both females eyes to the larger cat, Dawn shocked at the way they went from round and friendly to dangerous looking slits, "April...you KNOW the rules about this place...and I KNOW your reasons. But please..."

April sighed, "Of course Clay...no problem...come on Dawn...lets get you trained up."

Dawn looked confused and uneasy, but followed the Procyon, leaving the snow leopard alone. He sighed picking up his phone and dialed a number, letting it ring for a few before an annoyed female voice picked up, "This had better be good Clayton."

"Oh...um...Hey Erica...I know I know you don't want me to call you, especially after our...messy breakup...but I just wanted to give you a call regarding your parolee."

"Parolee? Oh damn it don't tell me Dawn works for you." The voice on the other end did not sound pleased at this.

"Sorry...I had no idea until I called the number in her folder. Look I know you hate me...but I'm not calling about that. I'm calling because she is working for me now at the diner, and to avoid any issues, she will be using a fake name on her name tag for the time being."

"OK one second let me grab a pen..." There was a paused and the sound of drawers opening, "Alright..name?"

"Abigail...Shearton."

"Shearton...OK thanks Clayton. Bye"

"Waitwaitwait..."He stammered out quickly.

"Ugh..what Clayton?" He could just see the annoyed face on the tigress.

"Look...I know I have no right to ask this but...can we talk? Muzzle to muzzle?"

"...I don't...Fine...but your buying the coffee. And if you even TRY to make this like it MY fault...I'm done."

"Deal...Talk to you later Erica." He sighed happily.

"Yea yea." The phone clicked as she hung up. He put his phone down on the desk, grabbing the papers he was working on prior and returned to the task.

LATER...

Due to the differences in workloads that day, Nick was the first one off and back home, currently in his own apartment, fresh out of the shower and in the middle of cooking supper when his door knocked. He was unable to leave the delicate stirring so he called out, "Who is it?"

"Your favorite girlfriend!" The voice called out.

"Brittany? No no...um Carol?" He smirked imaging her eye-roll.

"Har har, can I come in?"

"Yep, should be unlocked." He smirked returning to his meal. He frown not anticipating her coming over, she herself saying she had a veggie dish going in a slow cooker, so he was in the middle of making salmon with a garlic honey lemon sauce, of which can not be burnt so he had to keep stirring. The door opened then shut quickly as his lapin mate walked in, "Hey Nick...mmm trout?"

"Close Salmon."

"Dang it...Ill get the differences eventually. So how was your day?" She asked sitting at his table, sporting a large creepy smirk he hadn't seen yet.

"Eh not to bad. Me and Wolfard did a pretty quiet patrol...took care of a fender bender and potential pick pocket but solved that quick."

"Weasolton?" She giggled.

"Actually...no, haven't heard anything from that weasel in a while, no just a young skunk who lost a schoolyard bet." He licked his lips at the meal as he turned the flame down and pulled the fish from the skillet, "How was your day Hun?"

"Oh a roller coaster. Picked up Dawn and took her to the apartment, drove around then dropped Meadow off at her home, me and Erica dealt with a breaking and entering case then went back to the precinct. Had a very interesting chat with Meadow too."

Nick gulped, not turning to look at Judy, "Like what?"

"Oh nothing bad, just stuff like what kind stuff you and her did, how you met, how you split...basic stuff."

"Ah", Nick was relieved nothing bad had come up, he smiled as he spooned sauce over the fish and scooped huge spoon of grilled asparagus on the plate, letting it cool as he turned to face her when he was shocked by the serial killer-esque look on her muzzle.

"What?" He asked nervously.

Judy giggled and stared him down, "Tell me about this little green dress..."

Nick swallowed looking scared, "What did she tell you?"

"Nothing...but brought it up and said it was between you and Finnick...and if you don't tell me, he would IF I blackmailed the little guy with the knowledge of a certain event of his...involving him and a very large female polar bear."

Nick sighed heavily, "OK look it was a LONG time ago..I was maybe 19 and still doing odd jobs for Big."

"Go on...your girlfriend is curious." She smirked.

"After supper, go get your veggies and we will eat over here and I will tell you ALL about it...just...promise me you wont say anything to anyone...cause I could get in a lot of trouble with this."

Judy smiled and patted his chest, "I wont say a word, give me a few to get changed and Ill be over." She left his apartment to get her food, leaving Nick to run his paws over his head nervously and exasperated, growling to himself, cursing Meadow's name to himself.

 **Remember to give me feedback, it can only help me get better lol**


	12. Chapter 12

After supper was done being eaten, the two mammals talking about their prospective days and subtlety swapping flirty jokes and one liners, Nick cleared the table and placed the dishes in the sink. He looked back to see an expectant doe, eagerly awaiting for him to tell her one of his well held secrets. He shook his head with a sigh, not really wanting to tell his girlfriend about this. He walked over to the table, folded his paws together on the surface and took a deep breath, trying to find the best way to start this.

"OK look, please just...try to remember this was a long time ago. Years before we met, and quite awhile before the skunk butt rug thing." He sighed. Judy smiled warmly at the memory and leaned forward in her own chair to make sure to catch every word, "OK it started one day when Big asked me to do a ...job for him. See this business mogul from up north was coming down to try and get his paws into Zootopian corporations. Well Big knew a huge part of this, this guys methods were very twisted, often using blackmail and other ways to get what he wants. So Big asked me to get him and this guy to 'talk'...alone...with or without him wanting it, so do whatever I needed to to get this to happen. "

Judy cocked her head, "So...what did you do to get him there?"

Nick smiled an almost cocky smile, and took a deep breath..."Well...,"

 **Years ago...**

 _(Record scratches...um hey...Fyrewolf91 here...and uh first time doing a mid story AN...so in case your wondering...Finnick here is appears younger than in the movie, without the baggy eyes and gruff look...and, his voice is smoother like Nick's. There IS a reason for this, and will be explained in a future side tail.)_

The sound of clattering items falling to the tiled floor in Finnick's apartment. The sound of an exasperated male came from the small bathroom, spewing out insults and curses to the unseen items, both in the common tongue and the old tongues, "This is SUCH a bad idea...there's no way this will work Fin." A males voice called out from behind a closed bathroom door, "Maybe I should call Big and tell him I'm out."

"Ha you want to tell that little shrew you changed your mind...heh been nice knowing ya." Finnick laughed from his spot lounging on the couch. He flipped through a magazine with a cocky smirk on his smaller muzzle, "Besides...wasn't this whole shtick YOUR idea?" He paused setting the magazine down on the armrest and grabbed his pop, taking a large, (to a smaller fox like Fin), gulp of the fizzy liquid, "You were the one that told ME and the plan, which I told you sounded stupid...but noooo you said you had this, don't worry Fin, this is foolproof."

"Yea yea Fin..just...I guess I'm having second thoughts about this part ya know..." Nick trialed off with a sigh

Finnick rolled his eyes and sat up, "Come on out ya wuss...lets see the new look Nicky."

The bathroom door opened with a heavy sigh, and Finnick's eyes widened as a form walked out. A light russet vixen cautiously shuffled out. A tighter fitting green dress, perfectly matching the light emerald eyes stopped mid thigh, a light dusting of makeup powder graced her cheeks, her cheek fur puffed out lightly, a modest chest adding to her curves. Finnick couldn't believe his eyes and actually stated out loud, to his chagrin, "Damn..."

The illusion was broken though when the 'vixen' spoke, Nick's usual voice coming from 'her' throat, "What?! Something bad...look wrong?"

"Bro...you have nothing to worry about, considering had I NOT known you were just in their before...I'd ask for your number." Finnick chuckled nervously, not believing he just said that out loud.

Nick chuckled uneasily as well, coughing lightly to clear his throat, when he spoke next, a smoother higher feminine voice came forth, confusing Finnick even further, "Well...too bad I have plans tonight or else Id take you up on that big guy." He sent Fin a wink, causing the smaller fennec to groan.

"Don't tell anyone I said that." He pulled his paws down his muzzle in shame.

Nick's voice never changed back, staying with the vixen persona, "Don't worry man...just keep this," He waved a paw over his changed form, "between us."

"Oh no problem man...now," He hopped off the couch and grabbed his keys, "Lets get you to your little 'date'."

An few minutes later, they pulled up to a very popular bar as the sun went down, the bright neon lights reflecting and filling the van with a kaleidoscope of colors. Nick sighed and cleared his throat, pitching his voice up to sound more feminine, "Alright Fin...you wait out here, IF this goes bad...we may need a quick out."

Fin nodded, "Yep...," Nick went to leave the van opening the door when Fin reached out and grabbed Nick by the shoulder, "Hey..be careful...this isn't a small time hustle like normal...this guy runs a multimilion dollar corporation, this could get us killed not just beaten."

Nick's voice returned to is more masculine tone, giving his best friend a soft smile, "Hey...we got this mam'," Fin nodded with a smile. Nick coughed and returned to his female persona, "Lets do this." 'She' walked away from van into strutted right into the front door of the club, 'her' hips swaying lightly with every step. Fin glanced to see this and shook his head, hoping there was anyway to remove this image from his head.

Nick sat at the bar, eyes scanning the area for his target, finally finding him at one of the table, the Egyptian jackal standing tall and proud in a very expensive looking three piece suit, the predator talking to a few other mammals in suits. Before long the others left, leaving the smiling jackal to walk over to the bar. Nick turned around and started to count, holding his drink in his paw, hoping to time this right. 'She' quickly spun at the right time, knocking into the larger canine with a soft 'oof', splashing him with both drinks and leaving 'her' dry. Nick quickly started started the ploy, stammering out apologies and feverishly grabbing cheap paper napkins to try and dry the soaked material as the larger canid stood over 'her', "Oh my god sir I am so so sorry. Gods I am such a klutz today."

He chuckled deep as he looked over the vixen before him, trying to keep the sticky cocktail from seeping deeper, looking almost cute about it, "Its not a big deal miss, I know kind of thing can happen so I don't wear too expensive of clothes."

Nick looked credulously at the jackal, eyebrow raised, "Oh come on this is easily a 2 or 3 hundred dollar suit …." Nick made to look fake surprised at the male, "Oh wow your Thomas Edmund...the business-mammal from Beastiton up north...Which means on god I just spilled a very cheap drink on a very pricey suit." Nick looked panicked but only for the act...deep down he was as calm as could be.

"Really, don't fret miss. I leave the thousand dollar one at home for impressing the ladies...don't worry to much on it." He smiled widely at the vixen before him, his eyes bright with a mischievous glint that Nick caught and did not like one bit, "Well since you know my name..." He trailed off offering 'her' his paw.

"Oh um It's Natalie Shorton." Nick shook his paw gently, not wanting to give away anything, "And please...let me buy you a drink to replace the one I knocked over."

"Very well...but only if you'll...join me for a quick drink." He smiled widely as 'she' nodded, and turned to the bar.

"Barkeep, Vodka Martini please." 'Natalie' ordered, then turned to smooth 'her' dress keeping an ear on the convo as Thomas looked at the large polar bear bartender, "and Ill have a Negroni neat..and uh," He leaned in close to the ursine, "Be sure to make hers special," He whispered. The bear nodded with a low grunt and started to mix the drinks. Nick couldn't believe the nerve of this guy, and now had no remorse about what was about to happen. 'Natalie' turned back to see Thomas turning away to check his phone, so 'she' looked at the bartender and slipped him a look, mouthing the words, 'I work for Mister Big...don't try it.' The polar bear gulped, and moved his paw over 'her' glass and dropped what was in it into the darker highball glass. Nick winked at the ursine and grabbed both glasses as Thomas turned back to the vixen. He smiled darkly as he guided them to a table along a back wall.

"So tell me Natalie...what brings you out and about?"

"Oh my friends said I needed to get out more. I work then head home being an introvert...I'm supposed to meet them here after bit...I just figured Id get some liquid courage before the party animals showed up."

"Hmm interesting," He seemed to watch intently as 'she' took a large gulp of the clear liquor. He did the same, curious as to the odd smirk 'she' gave him.

As they kept talking, Thomas felt...off...and wasn't sure why. He looked to the vixen and noticed she seemed to be getting loopy as well, and was about to get up to help her out, when he himself stumbled over, his voice slurring heavily, "Ooohhh jesh, I think ah ned ta be gooooin." He never noticed how easily the vixen moved to his side, struggling to hold up the tipsy jackal, 'her' voice sounding echoey and hollow yet angelic at the same time.

"Whoa easy big guy...lets get you a cab."

Another voice entered his ears, his vision blurry making out a large white blob, "Don't worry miss, Ill get this guy into the cab, you just make the call." and with that the jackal faded, and was unaware of what was about to happen next. Nick walked out with the polar bear as the large ursine carried the drugged jackal, still in character as Natalie, watching as instead of a cab...Thomas was dumped unceremoniously into a large black limo. The polar bear turned after closing the door and knelt down to muzzle level.

"Don't worry Wilde...I wont tell Big about the dress," He winked at the shocked vulpine, before the limo took off, leaving Nick alone in the front of the club. Finnick drove up and picked him up, taking them home for him to change again. An hour later, Nick walked from the bathroom, fur lightener washed out, contacts removed, and the green dress now laying on the bed as Finnick surfed the TV channels. Nick picked up the dress and gently folded it up, placing in a box and hiding it under the bed, as a ...just in case its needed for a future con. He flopped on the bed, letting sleep hit him as the day unwound in his mind.

 **..Currently...**

"Wow...so what happened next?" Judy asked processing all she heard.

Nick shrugged, "Went about hustling. Thomas was found in an alley, an apparent mugging. He returned back up north and never tried to get into Zootopian businesses."

"Dang...now I can see why you kept this under wraps." Judy looked down at her fiddling paws, "Don't worry Hun, I wont say anything to anyone."

Nick smiled, leaning over to kiss Judy on the lips. Judy hummed into the kiss, before a thought hit her and she pulled back with an odd look, "So...what ever happened to the dress?"

Nick blushed, "Oh well...I spent good money on it so...I kept it."

"Oh," Judy blushed looking at Nick with a cute smile, "Would...would you ever wear it if I asked? Just once? Kinda want to know what a vixen version of Nick would look like."

Nick sighed and laughed, "Sure...someday."

Judy cheered, before getting up and hugging her fox, kissing him goodnight, and left for her apartment to get ready for the next day.

 **Across town...**

Dawn collapsed into her bed after an exhausting first day at her new job. She was confused about a lot of the things going on, like the rules Clayton mentioned, whatever April's problem was with her, but for the most part...she was optimistic on the future, and couldn't wait for what was to come in the following days.


	13. Chapter 13

The rest of the week went by pretty well for Dawn, she was on time every day at the diner, did her tasks without complaint, and got along with her coworkers. Well, mostly, the Procyon named April seemed to always give her either the cold shoulder, or try and go out of her way to make snide comments towards Dawn. She sighed every time and just continued on with her work, knowing why the raccoon did so, and was glad that the angry predator hadn't ousted who she really was...yet, but to her it was only a matter of time. Dawn was thinking and brainstorming any way to apologize to her, already punched out and ready to enjoy her Friday night at home with a nice cup of tea when a large wall of fur block her path. She looked up to see Clay standing before her. He smiled as he knelt to her level with a smile, "Hey 'Abigail', How'd your first week go? The fake name working to hide ya pretty good?"

Dawn smiled widely, "Yep, no ones even glanced twice at me..it...it feels good to not have a target on my back...for the most part." She mumbled, catching the larger felines attention, who sighed knowingly.

"Ill have a talk with her Dawn if you want me too." He offered her. She just smiled and shook her head quickly.

"No no, what ever her problem is probably wont be solved by being told off by the boss. I just need to find time to figure out the best way and place to apologize to her for..well...whatever happened...start a clean slate with her." She smiled again before yawning, "So what's all going on tonight? I saw a bunch of chairs pulled up from the basement and put in the party room earlier."

"Hmm? Oh yea that, was just coming to get ya. Every week we have this little get together. We all hang out, chat, get to know each other for a more positive working experience. You don't HAVE to, but I think you should stay for it...even just a bit." He smiled warmly at her. She froze for a second, yea this sounds like good idea to be sociable, but only a week out of jail? And with a few she would be certain to possibly attack her once they knew who she was, if they didn't already. She wanted to say no, but felt her body betray her and nod yes. Clay stood to full height with a chuckle, "Great... why don't ya put your stuff back in your locker and meet us in there when your done?" He waved her goodbye as he turned and left, leaving her in the hallway, where her nerves caught up, sending to her knees shakily.

 _'A room of people who possibly hate me? Half being predator and the other half seemingly best friends with said preds? WHAT WAS I THINKING!? OK Me, just breathe...I just need to go in, say hi, say I'm not feeling well, and book it for home. Yea...yea that will work. Just breathe silly ewe.'_ She stood up and brushed the dust off her pants, swallowing hard and walked towards the back party room, her hooves clopping on the floor as the last of the customers left, with Clay locking the doors behind them. He nodded happily to her and walked beside her towards the door. When they opened, she was surprised to see a bunch of folding chairs in various sizes, arranged in a circle, with a few longer tables covered in various food and drinks. The various employees were deep in their own chats when her and Clay walked over and sat in two of the empty chairs, a hushed quiet falling over the room as the snow leopard started.

"OK all, we all know what this is, but for our new member...I will go over it one more time," Groans and mumbles filled the room, "OK Dawn, basically know this...everyone in this room, has been to prison for one thing or another...all of us. We all did our time, and are now better off for it, so NO one," He glanced to April, who still looked seething mad, "Can judge ANY of us for our crimes, regardless of nature. Understand?" Dawn nodded and gulped as she avoided the raccoon's gaze, "Good, now I will start and we go around the room." He stood up, "My name is Clay...I was in prison five years ago for drug possession."

Before Dawn could ask or say anything, the mammal on his other side stood as Clay sat, a jackrabbit, "Hi, I'm Robert, and I got out of a two year stint for grand theft auto three years ago."

On the line it went, a large polar bear, "Jeremy, assault on an officer one year got out four years ago."

A billy goat, "Roger, tax fraud"

On it went until the last two before Dawn startled her. April stood, and coldly looked right at Dawn, piercing her soul, "April...Murder knocked down to self defense. Got out six months ago." Dawn shuddered as the raccoon sat, and a black wolf stood slowly, "Kyle, sexual assault...got out last year." It was Dawn's turned, and she was nervous. She stood on shaking hooves, "H...Hi...I'm Dawn and uh...I guess...Domestic Terrorism?" The muttering of agreement went around the room, even April cocking her eyebrow at it as Clay spoke up.

"See not so bad, and...What gets said in here...stays here, no judging for crimes already paid for. He once again flicked his gaze to April, who huffed as he smiled widely, "Now, lets all eat and get to chatting." They all stood and walked over to the tables, each grabbing a plate of various foods and desserts. Dawn glanced over and saw the striped tail disappear through the back door. Every warning light was going off but she ignored it, setting her plate down and silently following her out. She found her standing near the back loading area, a cigarette in her paw as she stared out to the lit city center. Dawn gulped, but walked up to her anyway. Neither said anything, just staring out as the cool breeze blew around them, her acrid smoke brushing Dawn's nose at times. She waited until the raccoon was nearly finished when she spoke up, her words making sense in her head finally.

"I'm...I know I did something to hurt you...And ...I want to apologize to you for it, but I don't want it to be generic...I want to mean it." Dawn paused as April turned to look at her sideways, took one last puff before throwing it on the ground to stamp it out under her pawgaurds. She leaned back against the brickwork and sighed.

"Before the city went nuts and speciest..well more-so than it already was...I dated this...mammal. They were the best thing to ever happen to me short of my cosmetology degree. I was a fur dresser originally...cutting and trimming fur of whoever walked into my shop. That's when I met her...Carrie, the most beautiful hare jill you've ever seen. After trimming her just the one time, that was it. She had me under her spell."

"Oh your...lesbian?" Dawn asked slowly.

April turned and glared at Dawn, "That an issue?"

"No just surprising is all...I haven't met many in this city surprisingly." Dawn shrugged.

April scoffed and continued, "Any way...yes I am...and yes we were madly in love. Her brother hated the idea of us being together, both pred and prey and lesbians...and went out of his way to make our lives miserable. Slamming us on social media, giving both our businesses fake bad reviews, vandalizing our property...on and on. We didn't care, we loved each other and that's all that mattered, I even told her I had money saved up to move out of the area. I scoped out this nice little town way south near the southern coast where we could be in peace." Her smile grew as she talked, "She loved the idea, our own little place, far away from spite and hate. Just us, my own little hair salon, her own tax service...it was to be perfect." Her smile fell though as she stepped away from the wall and inhaled deeply, her anger rising and Dawn could see and feel it. "Then...then predators started going missing. It was scary, but we managed. It all changed when the savagery took hold, and I could feel it...she was afraid of me. She said she wasn't, but I knew. There was less intimacy, she made excuses not to go out, stayed at her own apartment. It was when I say the receipt for a tranq gun and 'Pred-away' spray, that broke my heart.

She sighed, unclenching her paw, "I tried to ignore it, but then she came into my salon, teary-eyed...and I knew what was to come. 'Its just until it blows over Hun...just until they figure it out." April's tears fell at this point, "Then her damn brother comes in, freaking out about something and sees me crying with scissors in my hand and jumps to conclusions. He pulls a tazer out and points it at me...right at my chest and fires. I don't know what the hell happened, but I jumped out of the way as Carrie jumped in between me and her brother...she gets zapped, I panic and throw the scissors out of the way. I didn't pay attention where I threw them...turns out they went right towards him and...well...he didn't make it."

April turned to Dawn and motioned to the city, "The judge didn't care about anything I said or Carrie said, Life for murder. They slapped cuffs on me and put me in a special predator only cell...in case I went savage in prison."

Dawn wiped her tears and swallowed, "What...what happened next?"

"When everything settled after your arrest, an anonymous sender sent the video of what happened around the internet...'False predator imprisonment' they said. Claimed it was speciest of the judge and ordered him to be investigated for connections to you and your shit...so he agreed to let me out with a self defense charge." April wiped her tears, grabbing another cigarette from her pocket and lit it, taking a long drag, "Carrie...Carrie moved on from what I heard. Moved from the city and...away from me." April looked at the smoldering stick in her paw, "Heh she hated me smoking," she muttered, "...I had a nearly perfect life...had great things coming. But you and that Night howler shit? Took it all away from me." She snarled and threw the half smoked cigarette away.

Dawn looked down at the ground, "Everyday in jail...I heard it all...all we took...all the lives we ruined. And for what? So I can show that prey don't need to put up with being bullied? So Doug could become some dictator?" She looked at April, not flinching from the glare and snarl on her muzzle, "I know...KNOW...there's nothing I can say to you. Your right, you had so much taken from you because of my actions, and if I could...I would do ANYTHING to undo this and make it right...not just for you but for all preds, and prey, that I hurt. I'm not asking or begging for you to forgive me...I have no right too. But...I don't know...maybe we could...at least be civil? At least here at work? We both been to prison and served our time...and yes I agree mine was WAY too short, but regardless...If you want to bash me or whatever after hours, go ahead, but please know that I'm trying to make things right...even if its one mammal at a time."

April sighed and looked away fighting back her tears, before sighing letting a few fall, "To bash you...after serving your time like the rest of us...would make me a hypocrite. Ill try to do my best to understand what you went through...but don't expect me to up and forgive you."

Dawn smiled, then offered her hoof to the raccoon, "Can we start over? Dawn Bellwether." She offered a small smile to April, who scoffed at first, then sighed, shaking Dawn's hoof, "April Veil." The two shook for a second before releasing each other, before both turned and headed back inside, no one noticing the two were gone for so long, except for Clay, who had an eyebrow cocked as the two split after walking back in, obvious tear marks on both females muzzles.

 **Remember to leave your thoughts and questions and Ill hit them up**


	14. Chapter 14

**So Im back...no real excuse other than being busy**

 **Second part of chapter was an idea given to me by a fan and reader that I tweaked Credit to that goes to Vescu**

It was nearly a month since Bellwether was paroled and things were going very well for the city. Fall was in full swing, which meant the leaves were changing, the air was getting crisp and animals were adjusting to the change in seasons. Nick had, like most foxes in the city, started taking his hormone suppressant since it was now vulpine mating season. He almost forgot to do so, until he snarled at Wolfard a week ago when said wolf had made a remark regarding Judy's sundress she was wearing when Nick and Judy had ran into Wolfard and Jennifer during their off days, prompting the poor flustered and embarrassed fox to get his prescription filled. Judy chuckled as she thought back to the obvious signs; the clingyness, mood change, always eager for bedroom activities, shes just glad they caught it prior to anything worse happening, especially on the beat. Said doe was currently sitting at Vivian's table enjoying a cup of tea with her, as she had a 'voluntold' day off, (in which Bogo told her it was either taking a day off with pay or he would suspend her for a day without since she had a day she had to use up prior to the next fiscal year according to the unions), and was simply chatting with the older vixen about things, which currently was about vulpine weddings, (which was only brought up cause Vivian made the joke about how Judy was already her Daughter-in-law, just without the legal papers.)

"You mean that silly tod hasn't talked to you about these things?" Vivian chuckled in her throat as she shook her head, taking another sip of tea, "That goofy kit." She stood from the table and walked over to the fireplace mantle and grabbed three candles, each were different from each other in size, color and design. Vivian smiled warmly as she held the sacred items, gently and gingerly carrying them over and setting them in front of the curious doe. She sat back down and motioned to the candles, "These are the matrimony candles, and they are the staple of our marriage rites. See, traditionally, one the tod and vixen had gone through the proper courtship rites, and the families agreed to the union, the two would go off and make a candle to represent them by using their favorite color, and scents, then once the bare cylinder or form cool, use our claws to design it."

"Oh ok..." Judy looked in awe at the three candles before her, "...and yours is?"

"This one," She picked up a light blue one, intricately carved with floral and vines all over the shape, "My favorite color was blue, but its scented like cherries...which are my favorite...and I carved flowers and vines since I LOVED floral arrangements and the natural beauty of it all." She set it down and picked up the other, a dark green one smelling of faint pine, with trees and bushes all over it. "This is James's, he loved being outside camping and hiking so he picked trees and an outdoor scent. Modern foxes wouldn't go through the making or scent process, instead just picking out a candle from a wedding store."

"Ah, does it matter which is best? Or is both accepted equally?" Judy asked as she took a sip of her own tea.

"Both are accepted generally, but the traditional one is the more...uh...standard setting for a vulpine marriage. Anyway, on the day of the nuptials, the bride and groom with take either a wooden match and light the candles, or if we are talking traditionalist, each will take a thin piece of iron and, on an anvil, twist and pound the end of it until the added friction and force heats it cherry red, at which point they touch the wicks and light the candle."

"Wow, so does this represent something in vulpine culture?"

Vivian beamed brightly, "Oh yea, see, the candle represents our body, who we are, and the flame is our internal flame that was gifted to us at birth by our dietys. So...during the ceremony, the two candles are brought together over this last one, a plain, unscented one which symbolizes the unknown future of the marriage, and the joined flame is used to light it, joining our souls as one. The collected wax from the three that fell during the wedding is saved and used to make the base for the white one, which means the joined souls and body supports the unseen unions future. After which, these three are never to be lit except for anniversary or vow renewals."

"Amazing!" Judy exclaimed as she sipped her tea, "So then what? Do these candles always sit on mantle or somewhere forever?"

"Kinda...it depends, but usually on the fiftieth anniversary, the three are carefully lit in the same way from the wedding, but this time they stay lit for days until all three melted, then carefully layered into a final larger candle, to be placed where the previous three were. If one dies prior, then this is done and given to the widow/widower, or if they both pass before the fiftieth year, then the joined candle is given to the eldest surviving child. Its a...simple way for us to show our unions." Vivian shrugged as she emptied her glass, "Do rabbits have something like this or...?"

Judy beamed as she sat up straighter, "Of course. After the courting, each partner must be blindfolded, at which point they are guided to a room, with lots of tables with seeds on them. They must each wander the room until in their heart they know, and grab a pawful, carefully planting it in a small pot. They must then wait until both show growth BEFORE the wedding can happen. During this wait, each with paint and decorate the pots with their clans symbol and colors, setting them aside to grow. Once they do, each will grab a colored sand of their favorite color, and fill a small jar. During the ceremony, they each will take a pawful, and mix them together and set it aside before layering the sand colors in a larger center jar. A tiny vial of each color is set on top of the layers, then buried under the mixed sand. This symbolizes our connection to each other, and to the ground from where we call home. Once the chosen plants grow, they are planted in special area of the garden, and taken the utmost care of for one year. My parents just happened to pick blueberry and carrots," She chuckled, "When we pass on, we are cremated, and the small vial is carefully dug out of the joined jar. The sand is mixed, and mixed with the ashes, a tiny bit put in those tiny sand vials from earlier to be given to the oldest kit, with the ash/sand mixture buried in the cemetery."

"So...not to different from each other, if a joint wedding was to happen...not um...not saying you will get married or anything, but if it did." Vivian flushed as she chuckled uneasily.

Judy blushed red as well, "Yea..." She sipped her tea, draining the glass as her thoughts went to Nick, and whatever he was up to.

 **The next day...**

Nick and Wolfard were finally on lunch, the morning going extra slow for the fox as he was without his partner. Not saying James wasn't a fun guy to be around, but with it being his 'season' he was feeling extra saddened without her nearby. There was actually a low whine from his chest as he thought about how it was ONLY noon, and still had an entire shift to go after eating. He just hoped that eating something would distract him. As they were driving, his vision caught something from a nearby alley. He turned his head to see a few larger preds circling and acting menacing to an unseen mammal, as the car passed, his eyes lit up as he saw who it was, quickly turning to Wolfard.

"Wolfard, stop the car!" James jumped as the quiet fox was suddenly alert and on edge, sitting up straighter and undoing his seat belt.

"Wilde? What's going on?", Wolfard asked as he too got serious, and quickly pulled the patrol large car to the side of the road with a squeal of the tires as Nick hopped out, quickly grabbing his belt just in case as he walked briskly to the alley with the larger wolf right on his heels. Wolfard looked to see a small ewe surrounded by a tiger and two wolves, all three angrily yelling and swiping at the poor mammal as she seemed to do her best to avoid the large claws, tears streaming down her muzzle. James thought she looked familiar as his hackles rose, ready for a fight as he called Clawhauser in for backup.

"Hey!...That's enough leave her alone." Nick barked out firmly and loudly, surprising James as he had never to this point seen Wilde act like this as they walked up to the four mammals. The three predators stopped with snarls still on their muzzles as they turned, remarking the two cops. The tiger pointed a clawed finger at the quivering and shaking ewe.

"Do you even know who this is?" the tiger asked with a sneer, as the two wolves growled low.

"Yes," Nick stated plainly, still tense, "She is Dawn Bellwether, former mayor."

The smaller of the two wolves, a female brownish one stepped up, sizing up the fox, "So you know what she did? She turned the whole city against US, got all those prey to attack and hate us just for having a different diet, this piece of trash deserves this."

Nick never faltered, looking up sternly at the she-wolf, "Then you should also know the truth behind what she did...and that she was tried, convicted before serving her time. She was let out on parole, and is now looking to move on with her life to try and prove she has changed. If you honestly feel that she still deserves to be punished for it, and that she is going to be nothing but a speciest ewe...then that means you don't feel a fox should be a cop, or a weasel a lawyer, or that you are stuck being what you are, not what you can be." The two canines lowered their heads and nodded, the tiger looking shocked, "Now move on, leave her be, or I take you all in right now to the precinct and at the very least give you all a written warning for harassment, if not down right assault."

The wolves nodded, bowing to him and James as they turned to walk away, but tiger never moved, instead pointing at Dawn, who shrunk under his gaze, "You..."

"Better not finish that sentence." Nick cut in, stepping between her and the large cat as Wolfard wrapping his paw around his tranq gun, thumbing the control dial to the correct dosage. Flitting his eyes back and forth to the fox and the stern wolf, he let out a large sigh, dropping paw and sulked away, Nick kept his eyes on him till the tiger left the alley and turned the corner. He sighed, relaxing his muscles as he turned and offered a paw to Dawn. "You ok, Bellwether?"

Dawn was in total shock, staring at Nick in the face as she sat on the cold concrete, not believing what just happened. She bleated and let out a slightly hysterical laugh at Nick's question then after a moment took his paw as he helped her to her feet. Dawn's eyes teared up as she looked at the fox with questing eyes and asked: "Why? ...I...I...I shot you. You could've..." She paused and gathered her composure and wiped her eyes with the back of her forearm, "Why?"

"Why what?" Nick asked as Wolfard called in to cancel the backup request.

"Why defend me? After all I tried to do to you? After all that I did do?"

Nick let a small smile grace his lips, "Ms Bellwether, it's my job. What you did is in the past, and true I'm personally not willing to forgive you at this moment for it... buuuuuutttt... it is a bit hypocritical of me to say anyone cant change, and doesn't deserve a second chance. Now …...how many time have you been harassed like this?"

"This is actually the first time since I got out," She rubbed the back of her neck, "Do I need to report this?... Fangmeyer is my parole officer."

Nick pulled out his radio, "Officer Hopps are you and Officer Fangmeyer near Cactus Grove?"

"10-4 Officer Wilde," Judy's voice cracked over the speaker., "What's going on?"

"I'm with Miss. Bellwether and she has been harassed, she is a bit shaken up but unharmed. She told it was first time so was needing to inform her parole officer." Nick stated into the radio. A few moments went by, then Fangmeyer's voice cracked over.

"10-4 officer Wilde, Dispatch...This is Officer Fangmeyer and Hopps, 10-17 to Officers Wilde and Wolfard location."

"10-4 Officer Fangmeyer."

"Officer Wilde did you copy?"

Nick was nodding as he listened on his end, "Yep, see you guys in a bit." He set his radio down and started filling out the report, just finishing up and another car pulled up, the large tigress flicking on the blue lights. Judy and Fangmeyer got out and came over to talk to the three of them, with Nick and James explaining what happened with the tiger and two wolves. After, Nick turned to Dawn," Ok Miss Bellwether, I'm going to leave you with Officer Hopps and Fangmeyer now."

Dawn nodded and smiled at Nick "Ok, thank you...so very much Officer Wilde."

Nick was actually smiling as he returned to Wolfard and the patrol car. As he got back in and belted up, Wolfard turned to Nick, "So... shall us chivalrous knights go looking for more damsels in distress to save?" Wolfard chuckled as he started the car.

Nick snorted with a large smirk, " Just drive Wolfie..."


	15. Chapter 15

Since fall was in full gear, chief decided to temporarily split the duo for the time being, least until nick's 'season' was over, meaning she was currently partnered up with Wolfard, out on patrol while Nick was with Fangmeyer on a case. Wolfard gave the two a soft smile as he handed the tigress the case file, since he was now unable to handle this particular case given the fact he was dating someone related to the case. He didn't mind at all of course, Fangmeyer was a great cop and, if he was being honest, Nick had the makings of an amazing detective if the tod would apply himself to the job more. Nick and Fangmeyer were already out of the city on there way to Applegrove.

Erica turned to her vulpine passenger and cocked an eyebrow as he was on his phone, making a mental note of this for future reference, "So Wilde, what we got for a case?"

Nick wasted no time, setting his phone in his pocket and grabbing the folder, opening it to read aloud, clearing his throat, "Um...lets see. Sexual assault...predator on prey. Feline class assaulting cervid class. Male claims was drugged during a high school prom, little to no memory of the drugging but remembers the event. Female originally pressed charges, but retracted them upon learning the truth. Local LEO's asking for help with closing case due to unusual circumstance around the drug."

"Oh? Wolfard told me the victim is Jennifer's younger sister and the male in question is a male lynx, a good friend of hers at the time, and well...apparently now they are on good terms." She paused as she glanced over, "What's the issue?"

"Um...male was tested and found to have unique drug known as...um...Felerine? Never heard of it."

Erica's ears perked, "Felerine? ...Yea Ill say this is odd especially for a young male lynx to take it."

"Whys that? What is it?" Nick asked as he took a sip of pop, curious as this was one drug he was unsure of ever hearing about.

"Well...ya see its a synthetic hormone to trigger...or re-trigger heat in us felines. Mainly for those who are say...off their cycle from birth control methods, or from a side effect from meds...or more likely to sync of the peak arousal times for inter-feline relationships to help with conception, since the different species of us cats have different peak times."

"Wow, no wonder I've never heard of it...we canines for the most part can all interbreed with each other regardless of timing, with a few exceptions. So what is the big deal? The kid could still have gotten it."

Erica looked iffy for a second, before smirking at this piece of knowledge Nick didn't know, "It's prescription only, and only certain pharmacies can even write for it, have to be a class B or higher, so no...someone else got this...we just need to find the why, who and how."

Nick nodded as he continued to read through the file, drinking in as much information as he could, his gears already turning trying to figure out what was going on, a few theories already sticking out in his mind. The rest of the ride was quiet as they finally arrived to town, winding through the roads to get to the address. Erica grabbed her phone and called the chief to let him know they made it, while Nick called the local police station to update them as well. After that they exited the car, the two predators making their way up to the house. Not long after knocking, the door opened to reveal a young white tailed doe, her eyes wide for a minute at the sight of the two predator officers, until she sighed with a smile.

"You must be...Fangmeyer and Wilde? Jennifer called and said two ZPD officers would be coming out to help get this settled. I'm Brittany Hoovson, please come in." She stepped aside, Nick and Erica walking into the house, both startled, (although not as startled a certain lynx was as he saw a large tigress walk in), to see a male lynx sitting at the table with books and papers in front of him. Nick noted that this male matched the description of the predator from the file they had. Brittany walked in and sat next to the male feline, who then motioned to the him and the duo.

"Officers...this is Mike. Mike, this is Officers..."

Nick stepped forward and shook the lynx's paw, "Nick Wilde, and this is my superior Erica Fangmeyer." She stepped forward, surprised at how professional Nick was being, shaking the smaller feline's paw, almost smirking at how nervous he seemed, whether from there being two cops to talk to them...or if it was because she was a much larger feline than he. Her and Nick sat across from Brittany and Mike, the vulpine officer set the folder on the table and looked at the two of them. The two officers started asking them questions about what happened. Mike sighed, folding his paws on the table as he explained what happened from his perspective, while Brittany went into what happened from her end. Both stories match from both what Wolfard wrote in his notes, and in the case file itself.

Nick and Erica thanked them for their time and left the house, sitting in the car to figure out their next move. Fangmeyer was glancing through the folder as Nick was leaned back into his chair, staring at the ceiling of the cruiser, eyes flitting back and forth as his mind worked. He sat up and had an idea, telling Fangmeyer to head to the high school. After questioning the teachers, they found out something very interesting. Turns out, Mike was actually very popular, shy, but still liked by his peers. Into sports, good grades, member of the junior ranger scouts, everything seemed to point that Mike was going places, then the prom drugging happened and it nearly destroyed his reputation. If it wasn't for the fact his drug test came back that Felerine was used and how hard it was to actually get that he was wasn't run out of town. One of the things they caught was that he volunteered for several community services things around the county, and that the last thing he helped with was at a hotel for a few months right before prom. They thanked the teacher then went straight to the hotel and questioned the manager, a older billy goat, for a bit but didn't learn much beyond him being an amazing worker. They were about to leave when one of the full time employees mentioned that Mike had a few issues with another kid name Barry, someone that went to school with him, although this kid was a troublemaker it seemed and was made to work there for a punishment. They got the kids name and went back to the school to ask about him. The teacher scoffed and said he was kicked out right before graduation for vandalism of property not long prior to prom, and was even banned from going to prom entirely.

Nick was starting to paint a picture in his mind, but needed a bit more info, so he and Erica split up, she headed to a pharmacy to ask about them filling any scripts for the drug, while Nick went back to Mike to ask him about the other kid he had issues with. Mike scoffed and said the other kid was this antelope that was in his year, and gave him so much grief for whatever reason the kid felt that day. It was when Mike mentioned that he was the one that got him expelled from school because he told the cops that Barry was the one who destroyed the windows at the community hall, and only because Barry was dumb enough to pretty much tell it to the world while working at the hotel, that Nick really got interested. He called the school back with a question, and the teacher confirmed that yes, Barry did have a younger sibling name William, and that in the last month of Mike's senior year William had been bullying Mike, but did little to affect the lynx since William was a full year behind and no one listened to the rantings and rumors put out by the antelope youth. Nick smiled as he thanked them and hung up, writing out his theory in his notes and drove back to the hotel. Fangmeyer called with the bad news that this towns pharmacy was too small to have been able to fill out a prescription for Felerine, but she was on her way back to the hotel anyway to meet up with him. Nick waited until she got there to ask around, seeing if there was any inter-feline couple in the past year. Nick almost jumped for joy when not only was there just one...but they had a phone number on record. Nick called the number and, after explaining what was going on, asked if they had a prescription for Felerine. They confirmed it, saying it was filled out in Arton, which was clear on the west coast, but they lost it while traveling on their honeymoon last year, and had to get it refilled when they passed through Zootopia on the way to the east coast. Erica was confused by the way Nick smirked as he thanked them for this info and hung up, turning to the manager and asking to verify something. Erica didn't even have a chance to see what Nick was talking about, for as soon as the old goat nodded, Nick turned and all but sprinted to the car, practically giddy about what he may have figured out.

Fangmeyer got the car as Nick typed some stuff on his computer, clarifying his notes as the larger tigress closed the door, "OK speedy...what you thinking?"

Nick hit save and print, giving her a large smirk, "Oh...this is going to be good Fangsy...here's what I got..."

Back in Zootopia...

Dawn was a little cautious today, on edge from her recent run in with those mammals. She cant believe they just...no...actually...she could believe it. After what she did and tried to do, she was honestly surprised not more had come out trying to hurt her or worse. Even though it was only a week ago now, she still found herself checking over her shoulder for anyone walking up behind her. Dawn still had no idea how they figured out who she was, no patron at the diner had asked her about her real name, and as far as she knew only her fellow workers knew of her real name. Which caused her thoughts to shift to more darker ones as she started to wonder if one of them had told someone. She really hoped this wasn't the case, but it was at the forefront of her thoughts during most of her shift. The only saving grace was that tonight was a slow night, and finally had some extra money, so she splurged on some gourmet salads and some wine. She stepped out of the shower, letting the warm water soak into her wool to relax her, inhaling deeply as her shampoo's scent filled the bathroom. She sighed happily as her fur dryer did its magic, getting most if not all of water from her. Dawn settled in a soft pair of pajamas, grabbed her bowl of salad and glass of wine, then plopped into her recliner and flipped on the TV to relax for the night when someone knocked on her door.

Confused and also a bit worried, she cautiously got up from her chair and put her hoof on the handle, taking a deep breath to steel her nerves before opening the door wide, startled to find a younger female ocelot that was maybe ten standing in front of her, looking sad and nervous. Dawn tilted her head at the young girl and offered her her hoof, "Um hi there sweetie...what's your name?"

"Abigail...and um...we just moved in down the hall." The little girl shuffled from paw to paw.

"Well...welcome to the building, but um...why did your parents move here?" Dawn asked, since as far as she knew this apartment building was for parolees and this little girl didn't seem the type to have the need to live here.

Abigail beamed a large smile, "Oh my dad is a prison guard and my mom is a city worker. But...our house caught fire and we needed a place to live for a bit until things get settled. My dad said this was just for a few weeks until the ….assurance came in."

"Oh you mean 'insurance'? And oh my sweetie I'm so sorry, but at least you wont be here long Hun. So where are your parents at?"

"Hmm? Oh they're out running some errands and stuff, wont be back until late tonight, and I got super bored and lonely. Mom was supposed to help me with my math homework...but she's busy."

"I'm sorry Abigail, but you know walking around and talking to random mammals isn't very safe." Dawn stated lightly, not wanting to scold the young mammal, but also not wanting to worry her given the kind of tenants in the building. She was sure none of them would do anything, but there was always the risk. A small voice in her head was telling her to do something about it, and, even though she didn't think it was a good idea..., she relented with a sigh, "Well...if you want and you think your parents wouldn't mind...I can let you in and try to help you with your homework." She was surprised when the young ocelot jumped and cheered, grabbing her previously unseen bag from the hallway and walked into Dawn's apartment. Dawn sighed, hoping this wouldn't bite her in the tail.


	16. Chapter 16

**So...My bad on this but the huge delay was me misplacing my laptop charger...and i screwed up big time on this so i had to rewrite thw big reveal chapter for teh case Nick and Erica working on...my bad...sooooo enjoy this placeholder**

While Nick and Fangmeyer were off looking into a case nearby, Judy was running with Wolfard again, the larger canine humming a little tune as they finished up the morning shift, (which nothing really of interest happened while on patrol, much to Judy's chagrin), so the two headed to small diner nearby to enjoy some lunch. After they ordered their meals, (James ordering a grilled chicken sandwich and Judy a caesar salad), James fiddled with his phone as they waited.

"So...I take it Wilde is going through his 'season'?" Wolfard asked as took a sip of pop.

Judy nodded, with a small smirk, "Yea... he started getting clingy and possessive. I got worried for a second when he pinned me to the couch, then looked shocked about something and he rushed to his room. He came back with a small pill bottle. After he took a few he grinned shyly at me, said he almost forgot how late in the year it was. He was actually the one to mention to the chief to split us up for a while, said he didn't want to ignore his job or something cause of his urges." She took a sip of her own pop, "Not that he has acted on them, his pills seem to work, but just in case."

Wolfard nodded, fully understanding. He himself was ready for his own season next week, and managed to start the meds prior so his urges were very subdued at the moment, otherwise he probably wouldve been late to work everyday this week 'acting' on his urges with his own girlfriend. "I'm surprised he actually been coming in...last time I missed the regimen...well...lets just say I'm REALLY glad Erica is such a good friend or I'd have a huge sexual harassment filed on me." Judy looked surprised and stunned at the same time. James shook his head with a shudder, "Oh..I uh...grabbed a pawful of her rear-end when she bent over in front of me. She spun so fast it was a blur, grabbed me by the collar and pinned me...off the ground mind you...to the wall, grabbed my pills from my desk and forced a few down my throat. She didn't let me down until I felt it working on me. She growled at me...said next time she would make it so I wouldn't ever need to stand to pee." He shudder with a light smile, "I apologized later and she understood."

"Wow...sounds like you got off lucky." Judy stated, still picturing this larger canine being growled at by an even larger predator, and almost giggled at the sight of him cowering.

"Yea...she's a great friend and partner. I wont lie...If I was single...I could see trying again with her. But..I'm very happy with Jennifer and have no plans to split anytime soon."

Judy nodded with a smile, she herself happy as could be with her fox, unable to even picture not being with him as she fished her phone from her pocket and checked it. The lack of messages concerned her, wondered what was going on down there with the case.

Meanwhile...

James Wilde...was very nervous. More nervous than his own wedding day, or the day Vivian gave birth to his son...even more nervous than when he asked her out for the first time all them years ago. No...this was way more anxiety heightening then all that combined. He stood in front of his old door, the paint looking cleaner and fresher than he remembered, and wonder if she...or someone repainted recently. Maybe she moved?...Possible as she had no real reason to stay after he left her and Nick alone. Didn't matter that the house was legally his...he abandoned them, and she had every right to burn it down and leave. He sighed, running his paw along his head as he gulped his fear down, and reached up to knock on the door. The solid wood thudded each hit, and nothing more. The silence was nerve racking to the older tod. After a few seconds, he turned with a sigh only to stop as the metallic clicking of the locks being turned hit his ears. His ears perked and green eyes went wide as the door creaked open, revealing a confused looking Vivian. James let out a relieved sigh as he looked up at her. Her jaw worked up and down for a second as she processed just who was standing at her door, "James?"

"Hey Vivian...um...may I come in?" James twiddled his fingers anxiously. Vivian sighed and softly shook her head.

"James...one this is still your house so you don't need to ask...and two;...given the time of the year...probably not a good idea for us to be alone together given the circumstances."

James looked down, shuffling his feet, "Yea...I know. I took my meds, so im not eager for anything at the moment. I just...was hoping we could...ya know...talk?"

Vivian sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose. As much as she wanted to say no...he did come to her to talk. True that given the time of the year there was a chance something might happen, and deep down...she did really, really miss that particular part of being married, that was the last thing on her mind. On the other paw...he did leave her and Nick alone, which led to Nick leaving her as well...and wasnt fully sure about giving him another chance, but she relented to, and agreed to hear him out, "OK OK fine, but ANY funny business and your out till things settle down."

"Deal!" Vivian shuffled to the side as James slowly reentered the building they both thought he went never walk through again. As she shut the door behind him, his eyes roamed over the walls and shelves, a pit forming in his stomach as he noticed the pictures seemed to stop after Nick was about 10 or so...only to pick back up in his mid 20s and already an adult. He felt a tear well up as he thought about his son being out on the streets all because he left, seemingly never to return, regardless of the circumstances. He followed Vivian to the kitchen, his eyes automatically dropping to follow her swishing tail, and felt the twinges of both eagerness and guilt. James cursed himself and looked away...he wasn't here for that at all, the last thing he wanted was to fully destroy any chance of reconnecting with her. She sat at a very familiar dining room table, although a few more stress caused claw marks gouged deep into the wood surface in the exact size of her claws. She clutched the steaming cup of tea in her paw as he sat across from her. The both seemed to sigh at the same time as she started the conversation. "So...where's Rose?...You didn't leave her at home in the middle of season did you?" A slight edge in her voice, she may not have been her daughter, but she still felt sorry for the poor kit, and the last thing she wanted to hear was that James being gone caused another bout of pain and suffering.

"Hmm? Oh...no no no. She took her meds as well, then I took her to the library to get a revised card and check out the books...and since the library is considered a haven for mammals during their seasons, I left her in the care of a nurse that stays there full time...that way there's someone to keep an eye on youthful kits."

Vivian hummed in agreement, remembering her own parents doing the very same for her when she was that age, as to avoid any...wayward intimate moments. She sipped her tea and looked to her husband and felt the pang of familiarity, like he hadn't been gone for nearly two decades, "So...what did you want to talk about James?"

"Us mainly. Viv...I did wrong...by both you and Nicky. And there's nothing I can say or do to show just how sorry I am for that...but...I don't know...I guess I hoping to try and work this out."

"James," She set her cup down and looked sternly at him, "WE are still married, regardless of what happened...what you did...or what happens now, we are still married. Yes, I thought about annulment, yes I thought about remarrying or something, but...I always had hope you'd come back...just ya know, sooner."

"I know...and again...I'm so sorry Viv...Which is why I want to try and ….see if that spark we had is still there...if we can even make this work again."

"Hmm...I guess...it cant hurt to see James...but...say we do rekindle...what then? You move back in?...what about Rose?"

James faltered...Rose did complicate things...since she was his daughter and not hers, legally and well, also by vulpine rites, Rose had no say in this. "Viv...I'd choose her. If you told me you or her...Id pick her. She has no one else, at the very least...Nick still has his mother. I'd stick around in case he wanted to talk...but I'd never kick her to the curb." He noticed this horrified and angry look on Vivian's face, "Not that you would give me such an ultimatum...just saying." He chuckled trying to wave it off. She visibly relaxed as she returned to her tea.

"So... what were you thinking to try and rekindle 'us' James?" She looked to him cautious, yet hopeful. He gave her this goofy, yet soft smile.

"I'm thinking...how about we restart a bit...say...tomorrow morning? Coffee at Ryan's diner?"

"Hmm our first date spot?" Memories of a young lanky tod and a nervous vixen sitting across from each other at a booth swam to the surface of her mind, "I like it...OK then...its a date. Lets see how it goes." James nodded, barely containing his happiness, as he did his best to ignore the thoughts of what could go wrong.

Back with Nick and Fangmeyer...

The two had pulled up to a modest story and a half house and shut the car off, both ready gearing up mentally for any situation. Fangmeyer stopped Nick as they went to exit the car, "Wilde...we don't have a warrant to search...so this may be a dead end until later."

"I know Fangsy, but lets feel him out, see what he says or does when we ask him." He gave her wink as he hopped from the passenger side, the large tigress sighing as she left as well, taking mental notes for later on as they walked to the door. Fangmeyer reached by Nick and knocked gently on the wood frame, both visibly relaxed yet mentally tensed as the sound of hooves echoed to them. The both took a breath as the knob turned.


	17. Chapter 17

**Heeyyy...so i need to say sorry for the LONG wait. I had a lot of IRL stuff hit. Hleping people move, weather, house remodel stuff. I had no intention to have it go this long, but it did. Im going to softly promise another chapter this week too, and i should be able to keep this on, since i should be caught up now.**

The door opened to reveal a middle aged tired looking ibex, who looking very confused and worried about seeing two officers at his door. He then sighed hard, pinching the bridge of his nose with a hoof as his voice showed his possible impatience, "What did Barry do this time?" He looked back to Nick and Erica, the tigress and Fox giving each other an odd look before turning back to the male ibex.

"Well, sir, as far as we know for certain nothing yet, but we are investigating possible leads into an altercation something last year that your son may be involved in Mr...," Nick trailed off hoping he would tell them his name, and maybe explain why Barry and William are antelope while he was an ibex.

The male sighed, muttering something about a damned kid, before answering, "Mr. Alan Gottson, and what exactly can I do for you officers?"

"Well sir, we believe Barry may have been involved with not only theft of a pharmaceutical, but also the possible usage of on an underage classmate, and was wondering if you'd mind if we took a look around, see if we could find anything or clues." Nick looked hopeful, but in his mind the gears were already turning just in case things went bad...which they did.

"Do you have a warrant to search my home?" Alan asked. Both officers shook their heads and before either one could talk, the ibex cut them off, "Then no, I happen to be the county attorney, and the idea of people finding out cops were all over my home on a whim, regardless of what my idiot son does or did, could ruin my reputation...so no. Come back later when you have a warrant and we can talk them officers. I'm sorry."

Erica groaned low, she knew this was going to happen, young gung-ho rookie not paying attention nor following procedures. She mentally shook her head as she started to think about how to word this part in the case file, when she glanced over and saw Nick fighting back a smirk as his air of professionalism came back, "Oh no we understand, we were just um...hopeful that you'd let us out of courtesy, that way the judge and council members don't catch wind of this, but now since we need a warrant, we will have to get one...as well as informed them that you demand one be shown...which may lead some to think you either know we'd find something or that you could be involved. But no sir that is my bad, first big case out of Zootopia ya know...maybe me and my superior can call the main attorneys office in Zootopia and get it sent digitally...may be faster...oh...and also would need the county sheriff here which would no doubt bring more scrutiny. So we will be back in a bit...good day sir." He turned, away from the shocked look on Alan's face as Erica followed.

"What a waste of time Wilde, now not only will be need a warrant...he's THE attorney for the area, so he could use any and all resources to postpone the case or even claim harassment with you basically low key threatening him with that...WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?!" Erica harshly whisper yelled to the fox as they got closer to the car, her ears high and tail stiff in anger, which only got worse as Nick smirked and held up a finger, "Three...two..." He pointed back, just as Alan called out to the two.

"Wait!...fine fine fine. You can looked around, BUT you cant opened ANY doors, cupboards or closets. If its not obvious, then you cant do anything about it and will need to come back."

Nick chuckled low as he turned, "DEAL!, Come Erica, lets investigate." He started walking to the house, as she stood there in shock that his stunt worked, a small smile twitching on her lips as she moved her larger frame.

Meanwhile...

Rose was busy exploring her heaven, loosing herself in the stacks of books all around her in the library. The one back on the coast of sparse and she had read most of the intact and interesting ones, since the city long ago trimmed the physical books back in favor of digital formats. She didn't mind it, but you couldn't beat opening a book and inhaling the scent of paper and ink. She had already grabbed half a dozen from all over after getting her new card and account set up, even going as far as getting an online account going so she can buy books, both physical and digital...once she saved up some money for a computer or tablet. She needed to remember to get a job at some point, her little funds wont last forever...and she REFUSED to touch the money she got from her mom's life insurance. Rose wanted to make sure to do whatever she could to make her mother proud...no matter what that may be. As the air in the building kicked on, a nearby vent blew over a male coyote her age, his scent sending a shiver up her back and the fact she was very warm and anxious made her remember that she needed to go into the doctor to get her prescription updated. The vixen had taken her last dose for the season and needed to refill before the month was up or things could lead to trouble. Rose shook her head and kept walking up the aisles, ignoring the lingering demands of her subdued yet still eager body, not paying attention as she ran into someone, spilling books everywhere.

Rose quickly jumped up, ignoring the pain in her stomach from the books digging into her abs from the impact, offering her paw to the other mammal, stunned by the fact that the other was a red fox vixen as well, although much older than her and a little darker furred. Her eyes met the others as she helped pull the elder vixen up, her brain clicking in as apologized, "Oh my gods I'm so so sorry miss...I was distracted and...my thoughts were everywhere...and um..."

She was silence by the older fox chuckling as she stood, kneeling down to help pick up the books, her soft voice offered a hint of amusement, "Its quite alright my daughter, given the time of the year and uh..." her nose twitched taking in the subtle scent of the younger vixen before her, a small smile of memories of she herself being a much younger female, "certain changes in our hormones, a few mishaps like walking into folks is a given. Besides...that's why I'm here to help keep an eye on the younger ones. My names Catherine."

"Rose...and um...help how?" Rose wondered, this vixen was properly dressed and very formal, and she hadn't met many like that prior.

Catherine smiled warmly at the curious youth, "Oh...I'm the high mother at the temple of Vulpea child. I volunteer to help keep wayward kits from acting on ...their..." She stopped as she noticed the look of surprise and fear on the younger kits muzzle, Rose was actually shaking. She set her books down on the table slowly and knelt down to be on her level, "Everything ok sweetie? I'm not going to hurt you...I'm here to help." She offered a warm smile, "You...you can tell me if someone has hurt you though right?"

Rose shook her head, "No no nothing like that...but I um...probably should go and uh..." She was stopped as Catherine placed her paw on her upper arm, looking deep into her eyes and talking slow and soft, "Rose...has someone hurt you? You brother...sister...mother...father?"

"NOO! Nick and Dad would never touch me like that and my mom has passed on...i just don't...feel comfortable talking to a mother at the temple..considering..." She trailed off, knowing she already said too much. Catherine looked confused as she stood back up, "Rose...its ok...what ever it is...I wont do anything or say anything ok."

Rose took a deep breath, screwing her eyes tight, then holding her head high, neck exposed, "I'm...a...um...Triasblud..." She held her breath, ready to be struck but it never came. She opened her eyes and saw Catherine looking surprised, concerned, and also...hopeful?...curious maybe...She wasn't sure, and she also wasn't expecting Catherine to be so calm about it.

"Really? That's very surprising. May I ask...who is your sire and mother?"

"...Um My mom's name was Violet Farline...and my dad is James Wilde." Rose jumped back as Catherine gently grabbed her by the shoulders looking stern.

"James!? He's back?"

"Um yea...its a very long story as to well...me..." Rose looked ashamed and away from Catherine, who merely smiled.

"Well then...lets have a seat and you can tell me all about it Rose." The two sat, Rose albeit shaken, and with a deep breath, started telling Catherine all about her life.

Back with Nick and Erica...

The two walked through the house, the looked around everywhere for any small minute thing they could press on, but nothing was found right off. Nick and Erica did learn that Alan and his now ex-wife Amanda, who was an antelope it turns out, had an affair a few years back and divorce ensued. Nick clung to the fact the lover was a puma, some business associate from her work that traveled to and from the south coast. Alan remarked ever since then Barry acted out a lot, and Nick realized this was way Barry was so speciest in school, especially against a lynx that had a crush on a deer. Nick had the clues but NO way to pin it on Barry ...or William who they learned used to be a good friend of the young lynx, but around prom started acting like a bully. They found nothing in Barry's small room, that Alan talked about putting him in the smaller room since his temper and verbal issues led to him being fired off and on, moving back home all the time when he ever gets in trouble with the law, and from the file cabinet that Alan opened, that was a lot. The final room was a medium sized one, that Alan stated was Williams. It was covered in movie and music posters, a very high end looking sound setup, and a few older retro video games.

"Wow...nice room." Nick remarked with a whistle.

Alan nodded with a warm smile, "Yea...he's a good kid, not letting his mothers...departure get him down. Him and her still talk and hang out when she comes to visit, but Barry...that kid wanted nothing to do with her anymore, which is said, but nothing I can do."

Nick nodded as he looked around the room, and several things at once caught his eye, making his brain kick in again, "Sir...WE...are not allowed to open anything correct? Well, if we asked you to say...move or open something...could or would you?"

Alan thought about it for a second then sighed, "That be alright...what do you want me to open?"

Erica was very confused when Nick pointed to the wall, "That vent."

Alan knelt down next to it, but stopped, "Before I do officer Wilde...can I ask what leads you to want this moved?"

Nick smirked, "One...this is an addition to the house that was here before you bought it. If we are where I think we are, then when we were checking your basement, this room is a slab addition, hence no basement. And since that is true, the only vents should be on this side of the room...not that...especially in an exterior wall...with the screws missing. Not only that...I just heard your air kick on and the paper in front of the vent isn't moving. I believe that to be a fake vent sir."

Erica had to almost hold her jaw shut, she missed all this...while Nick rattled it off like nothing. Even Allan seemed taken aback as he grabbed the top of the vent and, instead of sliding out of the wall, it angled on a hinge, and Alan got immediately pissed, standing up and walking from the wall, "Grab it."

Nick put on a glove from his belt and reached in, pulling a bottle of pills from the wall and handed in to Erica, "Well stripes?"

Erica nodded as she double checked it with the file, "Felarine...and the number matches the missing prescription."

Nick nodded as they turned to Alan, who punched the wall, leaving a good sized hole, "He's supposed to be the good kid...not involved with this shit!"

Nick cautiously approached the irate mammal, "Sir, listen, the last thing we want to do is cause any issues with you and your son, cast undue blame on him if this is all just a misunderstanding. When is he supposed to get home?"

"Soon, but,...your not supposed to even be searching the house without a warrant, so regardless of me giving you two permission to...interrogating him without proper counsel is not allowed, and I don't count since I am his father." Allan sighed as he pinched the bridge of is nose, walking from the room. Nick and Erica followed, the tigress busy calling into the local police department asking ahead in case William asked for a lawyer. Right on cue as they entered the living room area, the front door opened and a younger antelope walking in.

"Hey dad! I'm back and you wouldn't believe the day I...had?" He stopped mid stride as he noticed his father looking pissed, as well as two uniformed officers standing in the room, "Um...dad whats going on?"

Allan was stopped as Nick walked forward, and displayed the container of pills, "Know anything about this?"

William paled and stuttered, "I...ya see...its...I want a lawyer."

The three older mammals sighed in unison, but Nick flashed a smirk as he turned to Erica and Allan, "That's fine, we don't NEED to talk to you, but we do need to run a...hypothetical by your dad." Allan cocked an eyebrow in confusion, as Nick winked to Erica, who looked both concerned and worried about what this fox was planning.

"Well, sir...my theory is that young William was lets say...jealous about the attention a male lynx was giving to a very pretty female white-tailed doe classmate," Williams eyes went wide, but choked back his words, "So he had his older brother find some way to get back at the predator, and well, either him or Barry found or more likely stole a very dangerous Class A drug, then proceeded to drug young Mike, the male lynx. So it seems to me they both could go to jail for assisting in a sexual assault...or even an act of terror since this is a very similar event to the Night howler scare sir." Allan couldn't help but smirk, knowing exactly what Officer Wilde was up to now, as he glanced to his son, who was just now breaking apart.

William sobbed, not able to hold it back anymore, "NO! Hats not what happened at all!"

Nick turned, "Now now...you need to watch what you say William, you already asked for a lawyer so legally, anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law..." He was cut off as William fell to his knees, sobbing into his hooves.

"It was Barry...all Barry. He... He got pissed when Brittany rejected him and instead hung out with Mike. It got worse when Mike got him expelled from senior year when he told the teachers about all the drugs Barry had in his locker. From then on Barry hated Mike, thinking of anything to get back at him. I warned Mike, told him about what route to take home, when to make sure some other friends were around. Me...me and Mike were best friends...I had to help him. I got more than my share of punches and bloody noses from Barry for it."

Allan looked sick, he had no idea Barry was beating William. The younger male continued, "He came home one day with a bottle of pills. Had no idea what they were, said he swiped them from some pred couple at the motel he was working at for community service. He gave them to me and told me to drug him, and...well...he thought they were sleeping aids so they would knock him out...Barry said not to worry...he wouldn't kill him, just drag him out and beat him to get pay back."

Allan cleared his throat, "Why? ….Why help him then?"

William wiped his nose, "I was the one who...accidentally put a virus on the school server...and only Barry knew. Said he'd tell the cops since that virus messed with a lot of other businesses around the city since a lot of kids were using flash drives to copy and take homework home...lot of money was spent fixing my mistake. Plus he threatened to leave nip in my room...I panicked so I did what he said...I had no idea he would rape her! I was so sick from that, they were both friends and I..."

Nick sighed, clicking off his recorder, turning to Allan, "Sir?"

Allan sighed, "Do what you need to officers...I think that counts as counsel...and a confession."

Nick and Erica nodded, heading to the patrol car, each one calling different numbers to get things in motion. Nick never noticed the odd smile on the tigress's muzzle.

Hours later...

Nick and Erica were almost back to Zootopia. They had tracked down Barry, gave chase when he ran after he saw them, and with the help of local LEO's, rounded him up and dragged him to the station, where he was charged thoroughly. He fought and argued, but the recording on Nick's body cam was enough. They gave all the evidence they found to the chief, and headed out to let Brittany and Mike know the news. They were taken aback by what really happened, but both understood that William had no ill will. Hugs were aplenty as were the thank yous, before the two officers headed out, glad the day was over and case closed for the time being. Nick was pulling unto an off ramp into the city, as Erica closed a file she was writing in and spoke softly, "Wilde, you did really good today...amazing really."

Nick actually blushed, "Yea?"

"Yea," Erica smiled softly to Nick, "I had my doubts..yes...but you pulled it off. You and Hopps should celebrate tonight."

Nick smiled and looked dreamily down the road, thinking of his girlfriend, "Yea...we should."

After pulling into the station and getting the day over with by punching out and changing, the two waved each other off and Nick left with Judy, as Erica walked up the stairs to Bogo's office. She opened the door as he finished up a few pieces of paperwork, eyeing the folder she handed him curiously. Her expression never changed as Bogo read through it, his muzzle going through several emotions, before he closed it, cocking an eyebrow at the large feline, "Really?" Erica nodded with a smile, as Bogo sighed reaching under his desk for a bottle of whiskey.

Across town...

James Wilde was whistling a happy tune as he finished mixing everything up in a large bowl, ready to toss in the oven, and glancing to the clock, noticing it was about time to go pick Rose up. But before he could, the door creaked open, and Rose slowly walked in looking tired and nervous.

James set the bowl down and walked over concerned, as rose fell into him hugging him tight, "Honey? What wrong?"

Rose sniffed and pulled back, "She wasn't mad...but said you wouldn't come without being made to..."

James looked confused, until he noticed a letter in Rose's paw. He took it and opened it, his mood and face fell.

James...

Since we both know you wont show up without this:

I, Catherine Rinka,

The high Mother of the Temple of Vulpea,

Am ordering you, your spouse, and BOTH? your offspring,

to come as soon as possible to Temple.

Due to an, unusual, circumstance.

Yours truly..Catherine

(P.S. ...don't make me come get you...Sticks)

James gulped, at both being call to temple by one of his old friends, and at the thought of who else knew by now he was back.


	18. Chapter 18

Fall was in full swing and with it a very uncharacteristic heat wave. The city had them before as usual, and mammals coped by staying cool indoors or relaxing in Tundra Town, much to the dismay of businesses in the other districts. This year however was different, it was much hotter, much more humid, and even the Arctic area was suffering. Late into the week the cooling climate wall was undergoing software updates and had a coding fault, resulting in the entire system shutting down for a reboot. This, on top of the already higher temps for the year, meant the wall had to work overtime to cool Tundra town, which led the heat from the evaporators and condenser to roll off in massive heat waves. Even camels and other desert dwellers were joking about it being to hot out. This was putting major strain on the electric grid, with several business shutting down to help prevent a black out. Finnick was siting at home without clothes to stay cool in front of his fan, Judy and Nick were enjoying the AC in the cruiser as they volunteered for a morning shift to get out of the office in case the power did go out and thus mean no cool air. The city was mostly dead as no one wanted to be out and about today, not even the criminals it seemed, leading to the duo having the afternoon off once lunch hit.

Dawn was among them, as were most sheep in general, as her thick heavy wool trapped the heat, making her miserable. She lay nude, her clothes strewn about and a few fans she picked up at a thrift store doing there best to move air around. She sighed with a huff, using her hoof to toss her head wool back from her face as she panted, "Ugh...why didn't they update that damn system earlier!" She grumbled as she sipped her cool glass of tea. She remembered vividly telling Lionheart the operating system was outdated when she first ran the campaign with him, but no, he insisted the system was fine and nothing would happen, but promised to push to upgrade soon. Yea...soon, like 3 years later. She scoffed to herself and looked around, needing something to do, but there was very little. No gaming system, no friends on social media, no movie player, her phone wasn't powerful enough to stream anything, not that she could afford to buy any subscriptions, as she was putting most if not all her extra money back to save up. She wasn't sure how easy it would be to find another job once her parole was up IF Clay wasn't able to keep her on. A slight smile crossed her muzzle as she thought back to her job, true they all weren't the best of friends, but they had each other' backs, and Clay was super nice to her, and kinda reminded her of Thomas, her once best friend, in many ways. She shook her head from the thoughts of what happened back then, "Focus on the present Dawn," She muttered as she collapsed back into her couch with a soft whine. A chime from her phone drew her attention, picking up the device and not recognizing the number,

'Hi Dawn, you must be suffering right now lol all that wool'

-Who is this? I don't have many numbers on my phone- Dawn typed, confused at the vague, ominous yet playful text, brow furrowed as she waited for a reply

gling'April...from work'

-Oh Hi April- Dawn was very confused now, why would April text her out of the blue like this, they got along at work, but the raccoon always seems to be distant with her, which was fully understandable, -How you dealing with this heat? Any pointer?-

gling 'A few...look ill be honest dawn, clay mentioned that there's some...animosity between us. He doesn't mind, but he hates tension in the work place...so mentioned I should reach out and...idk say hi I guess'

Dawn sighed rubbing the sweat from her muzzle, "Clay...you cant force this stuff" She muttered as she started to type again -He is such a caring mammal, but...there's some things that cant be helped...You hate me for what I did, and I feel guilty and hate myself for it as well. Only time can fix this.-

gling 'He knows...and I don't HATE you...it just hurts with what I had and could've had if you didn't interfere...but that's not why I'm texting Dawn. I saw you last night suffering with all that wool and ….offering to help a bit if your willing?'

Dawn cocked her head -Help? How?-

Gling 'How about a trim?'

-Oh I've never had anyone but a barber do it before and its been...hard for me to swallow my fear to go to one- Which was true, she always went to a local barber to get sheered for summer, but with her paranoia and past...she hadn't. And custom electric trimmer for hooved mammals were very pricey.

Gling 'That's why I'm offering. I used to be a cosmetologist and even though its been a bit...I can trim wool just fine.'

She sat there for a few minutes thinking it over, and overthinking things but sighed and relented, the heat getting to her -OK, sounds good to me...Ill make some more iced tea.-

Gling 'sounds good see ya in a few'

Dawn set her phone down on the arm rest and walked over to her kitchen to make more tea, nervous about having a predator in her place...especially one that has harsh feeling towards her, praying to Saint Martin everything would go well.

.

.

.

James and Rose were walking down the sidewalk, two of the very few mammals still out and about, making their way to Vivian's. He needed to talk to her about what Catherine sent him. To be honest...he was scared, for him, for Nick...and for Rose. IF everything went good...well nothing bad would happen, but If Nick...or Vivian gives the word, he and Rose would be punished for their sins, something he didn't want Rose to experience. But...laws were laws, and these Exemption Rites were engrained in vulpine culture. He knocked on the door of his old place, letting out a shaky exhale as the door opened. Vivian greeted them, pulling a very stunned Rose into a hug, and sidestepping to let James in. They all sat down at the kitchen table, James and Rose looking solemn as he handed Vivian the summons, her eyes a mixture of amusement, and concern.

"That's funny...I just talked to Catherine last week at the store, I didn't mention you since it slipped my mind with the season kicking in and such. But...James you know that if we all go..." She trialed off, glancing to Rose, not wanting to scare the poor kit, "Well, you remember the teachings in temple."

James sighed, "Yea...that's what I'm afraid of...I...Dont want to see her hurt...or see you guys have to be the ones to do it."

Vivian sighed and looked at the two of them, "James...you know me. Yes I'm hurt but I would never want to cause harm to folks...but it all depends on what the temple wishes for us." James and Rose nodded, the younger vixen looking like she was going to puke as the clock ticked away. Vivian texted Nick to let him know what was going on and to have him meet them at the temple after he got home and changed.

.

.

.

Dawn quickly tossed on a lighter material shirt and sports shorts then opened the door to reveal April, who seemed to be sporting a similar attire although much less miserable. April laughed as she walked in, "Wearing the same thing? We must be the height of Zootopian fashion."

Dawn laughed as she poured glasses of iced tea, "Sorry...just with this heat I cant wear anything without nearly passing out from heat...I just tossed this on so I wouldn't be naked when you came over."

April waved her off, "Eh I get it...so...what kind of trim?"

"Oh...um...I don't know...I usually just sheared normally when I would go in for a trim." She shrugged. April pulled out a small almost leather looking bag from her purse and set it on the table with a shake of her head.

"Tsk tsk...you mean just a standard shearing? Tch...those 'professional' sheep barbers just do what they always have, and you end up looking like a wool blob like before the trim just smaller. No no no, not doing that." She gaze and ran her eyes over Dawn, who blushed under the scrutiny, "Hmm...I'm thinking a...a more form fitting short shear. Short enough to stay cool this fall but long enough for heat retention once the weather changes, and give ya a more curvy appeal."

"Appeal? Tcch...no ram would want to touch me and if they do...well it only because of who I was...not ...not who I'm trying to be." Dawn sighed looking to the ground before taking a gulp of the icy liquid, "But...I go with your judgment...your the expert in this."

"Good...now strip." April all but commanded much to the shock of Dawn, her jaw working up and down in shock and a bit of anger.

"What?" She tried to keep her voice calm, getting nude in front of anyone, especially a predator that holds some grudge against her, was not going to happen.

April pulled out some electric trimmer and some very old looking scissor, "What? I need to know where you start and the wool ends...other wise you might have super thin and thick patches all over."

Dawn sighed letting her anger out, April did have a point. She was uneasy about it, but set her cup down and grabbed her hem, pulling it over her head, a cooler rush telling her she was getting hot even with a basic shirt. She them shimmied from her shorts, letting the material fall unceremoniously as she stood before April nude.

April walked over slowly and started to circle the ewe, eyes running over her nude form as she painted a picture in her head. She stopped in front of her as she tapped her chin, humming in thought, "OK Dawn...I know this may seem uncomfortable to you...BUT I need to run my paws over you, your wool Is VERY thick and need to get a physical profile...If your ok with it?"

Dawn wanted to say no, to tell her to just get the shearing over with, since April probably has no idea what this kind of contact means to sheep, but she relented and nodded her head, raising her arms in a 'T' pose. April smiled softly as she placed her hands on her shoulders and pressed in a bit, feeling where her body was under all the fluff, slowly and gently working her way down her arms before returning and roaming over her chest and stomach, Dawn blushed and fought back a soft sigh as she felt her paws slide over sensitive areas. Had it really been THAT long since she...yea it had, between prison and keeping a low profile she had very little time for..'personal time'. April continued roaming her paws, down her legs and around her back, thankfully avoiding the area between her thighs as her face showed her mind working, creating measurements as she stood with an sly smile, "Ok got ya all in my head," She reached over and grabbed the trimmers, "You little ewe have quite the body from what I felt...lets get this diamond in the rough out shall we?" Dawn sighed with a light smile as she stood straighter as April walked back over, clinking the shears together as she gently grabbed a pawful of wool and went to work.

.

.

.

.

Vivian, James, and Rose met up with Nick and Judy in front of the large temple near the edge of Savanna Square, and the adjoining forest biome. Judy was in awe of the large brick structure, the very rounded arches and short spires gave a clear religious image to her. She had never really paid much attention to the various different architectures within the city, since she really didn't have a reason to, or the main central city had very modern looking buildings and all blended together. The five of them walked in, and was met by who Judy caused was this Catherine that Nick mentioned, wearing a very subdued, yet elegant type of robes, an off white or cream colored fabric, tied at the waist with a shiny black satin sash, with a odd red and orange design flowing up from her left ankle to her right shoulder. It took Judy a second to realize it was a flame pattern. Catherine's bare paws, click gently on the tile floors as she walked up to the group with a light smile on her muzzle. "Vivian," She pulled the other vixen into a tight hug, "So good to see you again so soon." She went down the line, hugging and greeting each of the foxes and then greeted Judy, giving her an odd look before shrugging and turning, guiding them all to follow her down the hallway.

"I am so glad that you all could come in so quickly, not just for returning to temple, but to possible help get things figured out sooner." She gave them all a smile as they went up to a large double set of doors, where they paused and Catherine gave Nick an odd look, "Although, I wasn't expecting a guest, since there are a few things that..."She trailed off biting her lips nervously, "Nicholas...why don't you...try to explain a few things before you and her join us...Just in case." She sighed as she held the doors open, a nervous Rose was the last of the group to enter the double doors, followed by Catherine as Nick and Judy lingered, Nick giving a large sigh as he looked nervous and worried.

"Judy...before we go in there...there are things about my religion, regardless of the fact that I'm a more...liberal fox, doesn't change of what may happen in there. Depending on what the high mother decides, may depend on the punishment of those who sinned..." Nick trailed off as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Judy looked aghast, "Nick...what's going to happen in there? Is...Is Rose going to be hurt?"

` Nick shrugged sadly and nodded, "Possibly."

"NICK! We are cops...we cant just sit back and let..." She was cut off by Nick harshly whispering to her.

"I KNOW!...but...this is a very touchy religious thing for us foxes. And I know we are cops...but in here...the ancient laws supersede...to a point anyway...modern Accord laws. So please...you don't have to go in...but please understand how important It is that I CANT stop what Mother Catherine decides."

Judy fumed, she was not here to watch an innocent girl get hurt or worse for some stupid...then she realized that Nick had a point, there was a lot of rabbit things that had similar resounded acts within its theology. She sighed, clenching her paws then relent, nodding slowly to Nick with a sigh. The two gave each other a tight hug, then steeled their nerves before entering the room as well.


End file.
